Around The World
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: After leaving Danny, Dani hits the road. Traveling around the world and seeing places she never thought she'd see. It's quite the adventure- meeting new people, seeing new places, old and new faces, and making memories.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: I love Dani to pieces so I thought it was time I wrote something about her that wasn't just a 'guest appearance' type thing.  
~CWA**

**Title: **Around the World  
**Summary: **After leaving Danny, Dani hits the road. Traveling around the world and seeing places she never thought she'd see. It's quite the adventure- meeting new people, seeing new places, old and new faces, and making memories.  
**Genre: **Adventure/Humor**  
Rated: **T for brief mentions of certain topics throughout the fic (not all places are nice and cheery after all)**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do own OCs_ _that make an appearance as people she meets unless stated otherwise._**  
Notes: **Inspired by a tumblr post by _Lucifer-is-a-bag-of-dicks. _Kind of AU since the timeline will be a bit screwed up. Chapters will be longer than prologue. This whole fic will take place in the span of one to two years. Chapters will be longer.

**_I will update once a week for a while due to semester finals (and other school work) _**

**Prologue**

Danielle flew away, leaving Amity Park behind her. More importantly, she was leaving Danny behind her. A part of her felt bit saddened that she couldn't stay with her 'cousin.' At the same time, however, she knew that she wanted to explore, to be free, to see the world. She was more… independent than her 'cousin' in that way- though out of all the people, she'd miss her friend Valerie the most.

Valerie and her became rather close, almost best friends, in the short time they knew each other. Though Valerie did hate Phantom, which was something Danielle hoped would be fixed soon. Valerie was a first friend, but Danny was still family.

Still, leaving was something she had to do. It wasn't like she could stay in Amity if she wanted to- Vlad would be there a lot and she didn't want to burden Danny with taking care of her. As much as she loved kicking butt with her cousin, she knew Danny could take care of himself and protect Amity. She needed some place for herself, a place that she wasn't just 'Phantom's little sister' or 'Danny's cousin' or 'Danny's clone.' She needed to make a name for herself and the best way to do that was to just explore and see where the winds of fate took her.

Though she would need a new name. It wasn't that she didn't love the name _Dani_ or that she didn't love the whole _Danny and Dani _thing. It was just that the whole point of was to create a new life for herself, even if she was just a few months old (technically speaking and looked like a twelve year old). She wanted a new name to go with her new life on the streets- besides saying it was _Dani with an I_ would get tiring. _I could be a Lillian, a Victoria, a Tori, an Ellie, or even a Penelope. I could be anything and anyone. _

_Ellie,_ she decided, _that's what my name will be. Ellie, just Ellie…_

The next thing she had to decide was if there was a specific place she wanted to go or did she just want to wander? _A wandering spirit, ha!_ She knew she wanted to visit places like France, Britain, Australia, and other countries. She wanted to check out New York City and Florida, maybe even Chicago or Denver. The Grand Canon seemed interesting. There were so many places in America and even the world that she had heard about and she desperately wanted to see for herself- something that a lot of people didn't get to do. Shrugging, she decided she should at least hit a few different places in America first.

She smiled to herself as Amity became only a dot in the distance.

_I'm free… First stop… New York. _


	2. New Sights, New Places (New York)

**Author Note: I was going to update this fic every Sunday, but I am ahead of schedule. So I will update it every couple of days! Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 1- New Sights, New Places (New York)**

**Dani/Ellie**

The second I reached New York, I crashed down on a bench in the park. My limbs felt like they were burning, even with the many pit stops I took. Traveling wasn't nearly as nice as I thought it was going to be, but it was still fun so far. After all, I finally did it. I reached the Big Apple. Stop number 1 on my mental list of places to go. People didn't even spare a glance at me as I laid down on the bench smiling like an idiot. _This is it, finally here…_

I waved and smiled cheerfully at the few people that did look at me before I finally hopped off the bench and popped my back. Smiling, I looked around the park. It was a lot larger than the park in Amity and there was so many people of so many different backgrounds. A few people were obviously couples, smiling and holding hands. A couple of people looked on the brink of fighting. Most were walking their dogs or some other pets that resembled a dog but with the way its fur was cut, I wasn't sure.

I stared at every single person I walked by with fascination and a grin. Most of them either ignored me or bluntly looked away in disgust which made me frown. _Rude much, geesh._ It wasn't until I managed to get out of the park and see my reflection in a shop window that I saw what others were seeing. I was a mess to put it bluntly, but I didn't think I was that bad. I cleaned up in gas stations when I had the chance, but that didn't change the fact that my clothes were pretty dirty. _Maybe I should have asked Danny for some extra clothes before I left… _

My stomach growled and I put a hand over it and rubbed it to calm it down. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a ten dollar bill. The last of the money I had from all the pick pocketing I did at gas stations. I felt a bit ashamed, using my powers for 'evil.' I knew Danny might not have liked it, but he wasn't here. He didn't have to know. _Plus, a girl has to eat! _Considering that I couldn't eat as much as I wanted or needed and that I couldn't afford too much (even with money I steal), I was constantly hungry. At the moment, it was a lot worse than the 'subdued/numb hunger', I needed some food _now._

Every building I saw in New York looked fancy. The glass buildings, the tall skyscrapers, the fancy cafes littered the streets like some sort of art. It was busy too with all the traffic and people bustling about. I quickly found a place that didn't look that fancy- just a small diner between two large buildings that had a green door with the word _Burger_ over it. It couldn't be nearly as expensive as the other places, so I happily walked in.

The smell of freshly cooked burgers and onion rings reached me. I inhaled deeply, stepping on my tip-toes in pleasure before I finally walked up to the counter to order. I had to stand on my tip-toes just to look at the menu correctly. It was pretty cheap, like I thought it would be. Only five bucks for a burger, fries, and a drink which were about the same prices as the combos at the Nasty Burger.

The cashier looked at me with a bit of skeptic,

"Where are your parents, kid?"

"Out," I answered automatically, "I'll take a…number 5."

The cashier whistled briefly,

"Okay that's one, one pound burger and fries with a large drink. You're total is 6.50."

After handing him the money and devouring down my burger, I thought to myself. _This is just the first of many New York burgers. _

* * *

I growled slightly as I entered the dark alley. The lady's screaming was practically going ignored by the people walking down the sidewalk by the alley. I had to help her. I sprinted into the alley and my fists clenched at the sight I found. The lady was being pushed up against the wall by one thug and another thug was nearby with a gun.

"Hey," I shouted, "What do you think you're doing!?"

The thug with the gun turned my way, tense, but he relaxed when he saw it was me. He laughed,

"A kid? Get outta here! You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"This kid can kick your butt!"

I continued to walk closer, eying the gun. The thug was unconcerned.

"Oh? A tough girl, eh? Hand over any cash ya got and I won't shoot you."

"How about you put down the gun and walk away before I take you down," I challenged.

I held my head up high, glaring at the thug. He scowled.

"Carlos, get rid of the kid."

The guy holding down the lady got up and walked towards me, clearly not taking me seriously. As soon as he got close enough, I punched him with all my might. He stumbled backwards a bit, letting out an 'oomph.'

"That's it girlie," he growled.

He made a lunge for me. I ducked down and head butted his chin. I then kneed him in the groin. Once he doubled over, I elbowed him on the back, knocking him down and out for the count. I had to use some of my ghost strength since my body wouldn't be able to take him down otherwise. I turned to the other thug with a smirk,

"You just gonna stand there and gawk or we gonna fight?"

He growled at me and aimed the gun at my chest. As soon as he fired, I used my powers to turn intangible and dodge it. I kicked the gun out of his hands and elbowed his back like I did the other guy. He hit the ground hard. I turned to the lady and kicked the gun away.

"Call the cops," I said gently, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, breathing heavily,

"I…I… Thank you…"

"No problem," I smiled, "I don't like scumbags."

* * *

It only two weeks of New York City for me to get tired of it. At first it was exciting. I even used my powers to go see the Statue of Liberty, I visited several odd-end places and restaurants, and I met some interesting people on the bus I took every day to get from the park to the homeless shelter that gave out free meals. I figured that it was better than to keep stealing money- though I did keep stealing money just because I would need some for my next trip.

I planned on leaving today. The repetitive schedule I was on now was getting dull. I needed excitement- more excitement than just beating up the occasional bad guy.

Blowing a piece of my bangs out of my eyes, I stepped off the bus. Fran, the bus driver, waved to me cheerfully and I waved back to her. She was a pretty good listener on those days that I took the seat right behind her and just talked.

"Have a good day, Fran," I said cheerfully as the doors of the bus shut.

I saw her wave to me briefly before the bus chugged onto its next destination. Entering the homeless shelter, I looked around at all the people. Some of them were kids, like me, and some were older. Some were parents and had kids littler than me. In a way, it kind of hurt me to think that the world… wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be. I mean, all I ever heard about in New York was stuff about the celebrities and the newest trend in the city. Why wasn't anyone talking about this? The people here in the shelter? They were good people and most of them were homeless because they couldn't make enough money to stay in their homes. My fists clenched briefly as I flared with anger. Trying to keep my cool, I walked up to get my food.

"Mornin' Ellie," one of the cooks greeted as I walked up, "How's my little spite fire?"

"Doin' good, Jane," I smiled.

"Better be. New York's a dangerous place for a cutie like you," Jane said, waving her spoon.

"I can take care of myself," I waved it off, "I'll be fine."

"Uh-huh," she said, skeptically as she handed me a plate of eggs, "Just make sure to take care of yourself."

Nodding I took my seat at one of the tables, across from Freddie- one of the older guys that came here every day. I dug into the plate and quickly finished it.

"In a hurry," he asked with quirked eyebrow.

"Something like that," I said vaguely.

"Really," he asked a bit surprised, "And just where is a kid like you going?"

"The Grand Canyon," I said firmly before tossing out my trash.

I could hear his laughter even as I left the building. I hid my smirk. _I'm not joking._


	3. Grand Canyon (Arizona)

**Author Note: Because there's not much in this chapter, I'm updating twice.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 2- Grand Canyon (Arizona) **

**Dani/Ellie:**

I must have had an ice core. If I didn't, there was no way that I would be able to 'survive' the weather. _Though maybe it's a fire core? I guess that could work too._ People still gave me odd and concerned looks about my hoodie and beanie though- it wasn't like I really cared. I snuck into the tourist area of the Grand Canyon so I could steal a couple of bucks and get some food. I was almost tempted to steal a camera just so I could capture the moments, but I couldn't bring myself to steal someone else's memories since the stores only had disposable cameras- which were practically useless to me.

The tourist part of the canyon was interesting enough, but it has only been a couple of hours and I was already getting pretty bored. I looked over the edge of the small fence that kept people from falling off. The sun's heat beat on my back, but I could barely feel it thanks to my powers.

The view was incredible; it took my breath away. The canyons seemed to go on forever and were just carved so beautifully. Each ridge was like a paintbrush stroke creating a masterpiece. To think that maybe in a hundred years, it would be gone was heartbreaking. _I just want to go see it all,_ I thought, _I want to just fly off and explore every hidden canyon and cave…_

A light bulb went off in my head. I snuck away from the crowds and turned invisible. I went toward a section of one of the stores that held supplies like water and blankets. Taking some of the water and a blanket, turning them invisible as well, I quickly flew off.

My plan? Roughin' it in the desert. Maybe it wasn't the best plan, but I saw it happen in TV shows a lot. People would rough it in the desert. It couldn't be that hard, right? Besides, I would be able to look at the clear skies and everything. That would be a blast.

I spotted a vulture in the corner of my eye and shivered slightly.

_If a vulture doesn't eat me first…_

* * *

Laying down on the blanket on top of one of the cliffs of the Grand Canyon was possibly the best thing ever for now since I had yet to see the world. There was possibly a lot of '_best thing ever'_ out there. For now, though, this was it. This was the best thing ever. I could see the stars so clearly and so vibrantly. I already lost count of all the constellations I had found; there were so many of them. The sky wasn't this clear in the city, not Amity and definitely not New York. I took in a slow, deep breath as I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands. This was the life- free and beautiful. I could hear the sounds of the canyon- a few night birds, some lizards scurrying across the ground nearby. I briefly wondered if any of the lizards were brave enough to get close to me. I opened my eyes and grabbed the last three water bottles I had protectively; I didn't drink them that often, but they were needed.

I turned my attention to the ground and watched as a scorpion scattered across the nearby sand. I crinkled my nose slightly and quickly decided that maybe it was best to move. I was already half ghost and I didn't want to become a full ghost from something as lame as dying from scorpion poison…_ At least I think they have poison and can kill you. But I'd rather not stick around and find out. What if one sneaks up on me and stings me before I turn intangible? Besides, even if it doesn't kill me, it's bound to hurt._

I gather the rest of the water bottles and put them in the beaten up backpack I had…'borrowed' from someone in New York. I put the blanket in there too and like the wind, I was gone in search of something else.

I closed my eyes with a grin as I felt the breeze on my face as I flew. I did a few loops in the sky, laughing. There really was nothing like this. I dropped the backpack a few times, only to fly down and catch it. It was almost a game. I flew with my back toward the ground and my face toward the sky for a while, allowing me to see all the stars as I just floated lazily through the air. Invisibility kept me safe from any large birds; I loved animals, but I didn't want to get attacked by a bird as large as I was. I turned back to fly correctly and looked for a place to rest.

I wasn't sure how deep I was into the Grand Canyon, but it seemed pretty into it; there were no signs of any humans, not even footprints or old rock climbing equipment. It was untouched. I spotted a cave off in the distance and quickly flew toward it. Turning intangible on the off chance of running into something that may attack me, I looked through the cave.

I gave a nod of satisfaction, seeing nothing but the occasional spider or lizard. There didn't seem to be many scorpions so I supposed I was safe from them. I settled in a bit of ways into the cave, making a fire from ectoblasts and some twigs. It wasn't much, but it was enough light for now. I curled into a ball by the fire, settling onto the blanket and using my backpack as a pillow. The ground was hard, but it wasn't going to be impossible.

Yawning, my eyes slowly started to drop close as sleep took over me.

* * *

When I woke up, I screamed; I screamed so loud that it echoed across the walls of the cave and in the canyon. I turned intangible and quickly got up, the scorpion that was resting on my face fell to the floor with a small THUD, but it seemed unconcerned as it continued to crawl around. _Holy crap, _I thought a bit disgusted as I hurriedly grabbed my blanket and backpack.

_Nope, no, so much nope,_ I chanted as I flew away, _I'm never doing that again… Next stop- some place that's interesting, but won't leave me roughin' it in a cave…. Denver. Denver sounds cool… _


	4. What Happens in Denver (Colorado)

**Author Note: _I do own Gear (one of my most used OCs so if you ever read any of my stories, you probably know her, but she's not major in this story, just a brief appearance)._**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- What Happens in Denver, Stays in Denver (Colorado) **

**Third Person**

Denver was a large city, being the most populated in Colorado, and it briefly reminded Danielle of New York, or perhaps even Chicago. People were everywhere and anywhere, ignoring Danielle as she looked up at the buildings. _It's so cool,_ she thought with glee and a small bounce in her jump. Where should she go first? A restaurant? A movie theater? After pick pocketing a few of the people that had already shoved their way past her, she figured she had enough to do either of those things, or maybe even both?

As she continued walking through the city, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She pulled the hood of her hoodie up and moved a bit quicker. No matter how fast she moved, she could still feel the eyes. Her ghost sense never went off, so it couldn't possibly be a ghost. Unless maybe it was Vlad watching her from cameras. Paranoia nipped at her mind and she frantically looked at any and all cameras nearby. There were many of them; they looked as though they were looking away from her direction, but she couldn't help but feel like they were still watching her. She quickened her pace again until finally it was a full-blown run. She had to find a place to hide, a place to transform. Somewhere where she could turn invisible and flew away. She ran with her head down and didn't stop until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from an oncoming car.

"Whoa there," said a fruity feminine voice, their tone slightly deep and strong.

Danielle yanked her arm out of the grip quickly as she turned to face the stranger. The woman in front of her reminded her briefly of Jazz- same age, same eye color. However, she was _definitely _not Jazz- not with her long purple hair, revealing black clothes and what appeared to be a metallic bracelet on her left wrist. Her eyes were focused on Danielle, shining in amusement and she laughed, causing Danielle to jump. Her heart was beating in her chest- who was the stranger? Why was she laughing?

"Calm down, kid," the stranger said, "I'm not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite in fact…."

She looked around briefly before kneeling down and whispering, her voice low enough for just Danielle to hear.

"I know Danny. He told me there was a little miniature girl version of him running around and considering I was picking up some ghost signature from you, I take it you're Danielle."

Danielle took a step back, a frown on her face as she crossed her arms in a huff.

"What? Did he tell you to check up on me or something? Are you going to make me go to Amity? And the name's Ellie, now."

The girl didn't seem phased by Danielle's attitude as she smiled.

"I like you. You got spunk. Danny didn't tell me to check up on you, meeting here was pure chance. Besides, I'm not too close to that idiot. I'm Jazz's best friend, not his. So I don't see why I would even tell him you're here. And no, I'm not taking you back to Amity, not when it's clear you don't want to go… Besides I don't think I could take you there if I wanted to- car's busted…"

Danielle relaxed slightly, realizing that the girl obviously didn't care what she was up to; it was obvious by the way the girl spoke in a carefree tone and had a bored expression on her face. She had most of Danny's memories, but she didn't remember the girl from any of them. Maybe Danny didn't see her that much because, as she had said, she was more of Jazz's friend than his? The girl smiled and started to lead Danielle down the street. Danielle was tense, but the apparently seventeen-year-old girl was not.

"Relax, Little D. I was the one watching you so there's no need to continue being so paranoid…."

"Kind of hard not to be when I didn't even get your name, therefore making you a stranger who is taking me to who-knows-where."

"Name's Gywneth, everyone calls me Gear. And I am taking you to my place… You're in need of a serious shower…"

* * *

Gear's place was not as nice as the rest of Denver. It was tucked away in the dirtiest corner of the city and possibly had to be the dirtiest apartment that Danielle had ever seen with its creaking floorboards, rotted walls, torn wallpaper, and she wasn't even sure if the beaten up sinks even worked. Still, it was better than a cave in the canyon. Gear had all but shoved her into the bathroom and forced her to take a shower.

When Danielle finally cleaned up, she saw that her clothes were on the bathroom counter, washed and dried. She quickly put them on, but put her beanie in her backpack as her hair was still damp from the shower. Exiting the bathroom and heading into the kitchen, Danielle found Gear seated at the table with a few boxes of pizza. She licked her lips and dug in, causing Gear to laugh.

"Man, it's good to know that someone eats as much as I do. Fast metabolisms can be a blessing and a curse…"

"I didn't expect to see this much pizza," Danielle admitted as she continued to dig in.

"Well, the apartment is poor, but I, myself, am not… I'm only here because of a bet."

Gear crinkled her nose slightly, silently cursing herself for her bad betting habits. Danielle raised an eyebrow in question,

"What type of bet? Did you win?"

"I will win," Gear swore, "But it was a bet with Jazz. She said there was no way I could last three weeks on the road with only two hundred bucks and my beaten up truck. Said I have become too 'attached and used to riches and technology.' So I set out, except my truck broke down here and with no money to get it fixed, I'm stuck."

Gear continued to make a face. Jazz had bet her and she was going to go through with it, but that didn't mean she would like it. She hated the apartment; cockroaches were common and the landlord wasn't pleased with gunshots she left in the walls trying to shoot the devils.

"Then how can you even afford all of this," Danielle gave Gear a confused look.

Gear had many major flaws- drinking, swearing, lack of morals, a questionable past, multiple addictions (drinking, sex and work being the major three), a habit to disobey the law, and a criminal past (which was hidden as she was careful to not get caught). One of the bad flaws, however, was that she had no filter (unless her freedom depended on it). She always said what came to mind first, which usually led to crying kids or bar brawls.

So when Danielle asked the question, Gear never hesitated with the answer.

"I've been working as a stripper for the past week or so to pay off things and most of the money's going toward my truck. Honestly, I'm just glad that I even bothered with that fake license, since I am only seventeen, so I could get that job considering how good it pays, but like I said, I can't use much of the money as it's going toward the truck. Granted, I could always steal a truck, but I love this one…"

Danielle had wide eyes at Gear's answer. She expected a vague answer, but then Gear continued to talk. She blabbered on and on and to Danielle's horror, she was blabbering about work- moves she used on the pole, nasty clients, how well the tips were, how to get good tips, and worse. It took a full two minutes before Gear realized what she was saying and she swore loudly,

"Shit! Kid, let's make a deal. I'll teach you some stuff that may be useful to you- how to beg for food, how to play poker and cheat at it, and even some basic stuff in other languages… If you swear to not tell Jazz or Danny I told you all of that."

"Deal."

* * *

Danielle spent a week with Gear. It was long enough for her to learn how to play poker and cheat at it without getting caught (without the use of her powers) and multiple other useful things- how to play the pity card to get food, how to pick a lock without powers, etc. She also learned more about Gear. The girl was secretive about her past- she didn't breathe a word about her parents (who they were or where they were at). It was pretty clear that the girl had issues if the beer bottles in the fridge were any indication. So she did what any responsible sort-of twelve-year-old girl would do. She got rid of all the beer for Gear's sake and while angry, Gear did agree to stop drinking when Danielle was staying with her.

Gear had to admit that the little girl was growing on, becoming like a little sister. As such, she tried to cut back on some of her habits. She didn't bring anyone home. She didn't drink (mostly because Danielle made her swear not to). She didn't even break more laws than what was necessary. She currently sat at the table across from the young girl, who wore new clothes curtsey of Gear.

_"__Здравствуйте, меня_ _зовут_ _Элли__." _

Gear nodded in approval at Danielle's Russian- _Hello my name is Ellie,_ she mentally translated. Though the language, as it was the first she had learn from her Russian mother, came easy to Gear herself, she was happy that Danielle was picking it up so quickly. She had taught the young girl how to say simple things like _My name is… Where is the bathroom? Excuse me. Thank you. Goodbye. Where am I?_ in several languages- Japanese, Russian, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish and French. Gear knew each of them fluently, thanks to her higher IQ, so she didn't expect Danielle to learn too much. Still, she felt obligated to teach the younger girl simple phrases that may help her on her journey around the world.

"Good, good," Gear praised, "Now… Japanese."

_"Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha erīdesu."_

"French."

_"__Bonjour, mon nom_ _est_ _Ellie__."_

"Italian."

_"__Olá, meu nome_ _é_ _Ellie."_

Gear winced,

"That was Portuguese. Not Italian. But still, good job..."

* * *

In two weeks, Danielle was ready to hit the road again. She felt a bit bad about leaving Gear, but she knew the older girl would be just fine without her. Especially since Gear did nothing to hide her excitement about getting back to drinking and sex. Denver, as it seemed, was a paradise to her. She even told Ellie that she met a couple of wizards at the stripper club- Ellie didn't believe her until Gear swore up and down that there were more things than ghosts out there (and bringing the wizards themselves over to meet Ellie).

Danielle stood just by the front door, ready to leave. The new backpack she had, which proved to be water proof and weather resistant, was strapped firmly onto her back; it carried clothes, water bottles, a camera (given to her by Gear), and bathing necessities. Gear stood a bit away from Danielle, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"So where are you headed now, kid?"

"Florida. Then probably Mexico. After that, I don't know yet."

Gear nodded,

"Florida is pretty cool. Never been to Mexico, but Spain's a blast. There's a map in the backpack, several actually along with some books to translate different languages, plus a ghost thermos and a wicked camera- it's water proof too. Hope they help. After Mexico, if you're looking for some sight-seeing, try Easter Island. It's not too far plus giant stone heads are bound to be something that's awesome when seen up close. Remember, if you ever need a hand, be sure to give me a call. I got connections."

_Connections_. It was a word Gear said often and honestly, Danielle was a bit too scared to ask Gear exactly how she came across those connections because she was sure it was something illegal.

"Yeah," Danielle said hesitantly, causing Gear to roll her eyes.

"Come on, give me some credit. I'm not going to hook you up with some criminal or shit."

Danielle relaxed slightly. _Huh. I'm about to leave, I might as well ask her a question that has been bugging me. _

"Gear, I've been wondering. What exactly are you going to tell Jazz and the others when you do get back? Obviously you're not going to tell them about the stripping." 

Danielle figured she didn't want anyone to know about the stripping because of shame. However, only Gear knew the real reason was because she wanted to avoid another scolding from Jazz (who managed to scare her more than anything).

"Nor am I going to tell them about the drugs, the drinking, the poker games, the wizards, or any other adventure I've had here and trust me, I have had a lot of adventures here- wizards, famous clients, poker games... As far as what I'll tell them…. I'll just say I got banned from Denver. Just for the hell of it and see how long they'll believe me."

Danielle laughed and gave one final farewell to her new friend. Gear waved back with a small grin,

_"__Arrivederci, _lil' ghost. See ya whenever and good luck."

With that, Danielle turned invisible and intangible and shot up toward the sky.


	5. Swampy (Florida)

**Author Note: _I do own Loa and Bayou, the ghosts who make an appearance in this chapter._**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 4- Swampy (Florida)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

Florida was actually a bit of a disappoint. The beaches were too crowded for me and the people were kind of mean. So I actually decided to go into the more unknown part of Florida- the swamps. Now the swamps were pretty cool.

I floated above the water, intangible, in a criss-cross position in my ghost form. I watched the water beneath me. The shade of the trees kept a lot of the light out, but thanks to my ghost abilities I was able to see fine. I could see the faint shapes of different types of snakes and fishes swimming along- I wasn't going to dwell on the fact that one of the shapes seemed too big for a normal snake. Frogs were hoping all around. Birds were flying above me and I saw a few storks (or what looked like some sort of stork) standing in the shallow parts of the water. I could hear the bugs and I spotted alligators in the water. I don't mind though. It was kind of cool; my intangibility, I hoped, was going to keep the smell off of me.

It was times like this that I felt that I was in a movie. The swamp resembled something from a horror movie- the lame type with 'ghosts.' Or maybe some sort of horror movie with a voodoo man cursing someone. I shivered slightly. Ghosts I was used to- I could deal with ghosts. But a voodoo man that could control the dead? Sounded like a nightmare. At that moment, my ghost sense went off. The blue wisp escaped my mouth in a small gasp as I looked around frantically.

I never thought about ghosts. Was it going to be a friendly or an enemy? What if it was Skulker? What if he captured me and took me back to Vlad? I growled slightly and put my hands up as they lit up with ectoblasts. I was almost relived when I finally spotted the ghost. It was a woman, maybe in her twenties. She wore a gray dress that reminded me of the old movies. I think the people that wore them were called flapper girls? Her skin was light red and she had black markings on her chest and face and short black slightly curled hair stuck close to her head. Her golden eyes were looking around frantically.

"Bayou," she called out a bit distressed, "Bayou! This ain't funny!"

I lowered my ectoblasts. She sounded kind of worried, maybe even scared. She wouldn't attack me, right? I slowly wandered over to her,

"Are you okay?"

She turned to me with a startled expression, putting a hand over her heart.

"Oh dear, oh my, I didn't see ya, darlin'. Guess my mind's been focused on one thing and one thing only…. Ya haven't seen another ghost, 'ound 'ere, have ya? Would've been black, bit taller than I, white markings on his chest, snake belt? Though most folk see the red eyes first and usually run…"

She had a Louisiana accent, so what was she doing in Florida? _Looking for this guy, I bet._ I shrugged.

"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone. Who is he?"

"He be my mate, Bayou. My lovely wonderful husband… Who skipped out soon as he figured out he forgot our anniversary. Now may be my fault he ran out. 'Bout scared him half to the death by the way I was threatin' him. Sure, I was angry at first, but now… I'm just worried for him, darlin'. Can't find him no where."

A part of me felt a bit bad for her. She was just looking for her husband, or mate or whatever. It was clear she loved him- her voice was just leaking with affection. I wanted to help.

"Did you try the Ghost Zone," I asked curiously.

"I 'bout tried everywhere," the woman nodded, "Everywhere by our lair I tried. I searched far and wide until I finally got summoned here. So he must be nearby unless there be a voodoo man tryin' to summon me."

I gulped at the mention of a voodoo man, but I continued my questioning.

"Why would someone summon you? I didn't know people could summon ghosts."

She gave me a small smile,

"Ya must be a young ghost, child… I be Loa, I'm a magical core ghost givin' me the voodoo powers I had when I was alive. You should've seen people's faces learnin' a white woman be doin' voodoo in Louisiana, back in the 1920s no less! But 'cause of my powers, I'm connected to the voodoo, it flows through these veins just as much as the ectoplasm. So people can summon me if they use the right voodoo. No one know how to do the right voodoo 'side from Bayou. He been a real voodoo man back when we were alive- taught me everythin' I know, he did… But when I got summoned here, the one who summoned me had disappeared! I figure Bayou changed his mind and didn't want to talk to me after all."

_Voodoo man,_ the words echoed in my mind and I took a step back. She was a voodoo ghost. Bayou was a voodoo ghost. They did voodoo when they were alive. _Voodoo,_ the word continued to echo, sending a bit of fear rippling through me. I put on a brace face and stood up a bit straighter, refusing to be afraid. As if sensing my unease, Loa gave me a kind smile.

"Don't ya be scared, darlin'. Bayou be the one who do the black voodoo. I be a white magic woman. I do the good. He do the bad."

I regretted that I wanted to help. What would he do to me if he found me? He did black magic. He did bad, so he must be bad, right?

"…And if I help you find him, he'll do bad to me?"

Loa took a step forward, a kind smile on her face as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah no, darlin'. Bayou do the bad to his victims and the bad people. He don't do no bad to the people he like. He likes who I like and I like you, lil' darlin'. You're radiating with the good."

She motioned toward the faint white aura around me. I looked down slightly, I supposed my white glow did hint that I was good. That was what white meant after all. I couldn't help but smile that Loa seemed to like me, meaning her husband wouldn't hurt me. Thankfully. I would gladly fight a voodoo man, but I wasn't sure if I would win. Loa continued to smile and I bit the inside of my cheek before I finally let out a sigh.

"Do you want any help finding him? I mean, it'll be no problem. I have nothing else to do."

"A lil' darlin' like yourself be on your own," Loa tsk'ed slightly, causing me to stand a bit straighter.

"I can take care of myself," I snapped, "I'm not a kid!"

"You are a child, darlin'," Loa said, her voice low and gentle, "But there be nothin' wrong with that. Children can be strong too. I just worry about the youth… I will gladly take your offer, darlin'. Thank you."

She bowed her head slightly, the feathers she wore in her hair bent down slightly but as she stood back up, they went back into place. I felt a bit of pride knowing that I could help someone. Danny would be proud. Plus, he had ghost allies, so why couldn't I have ghost allies of my own?

* * *

Bayou was easy to find. He was hiding in the dark shadows deep in the swamp, collecting frogs into a jar. He could almost pass for a human with his dark skin and there was no visible ghostly aura. However, his eyes were a deep red and he gave off a kind of creepy aura. It didn't help that he even had a big staff that had dancing shadows on it. However, I wasn't that afraid of him, especially when I saw the way he was smiling and looking lovingly at Loa. The two were practically made for each other. I wasn't one for romance- _gag_. But it was kind of sweet. _I guess._

Loa stepped away from Bayou and toward me. She knelt down to my height and held her hands up toward my face. There was a small bright light in her palms before it died down, revealing a necklace. I bowed my head, allowing her to slip the necklace on me. It pretty wicked with the ectogreen gem hanging from it. I held the gem in my hands with a small smile and looked back up to Loa. Before I could say anything, she raised her hand.

"Don't be sayin' nothin'. Consider it a gift from me for helpin' me find my dear Bayou. If ya ever need my help, you just hold that gem in your hands and picture me in your mind. The magic will do the rest and I'll be there in a jiffy. You take care of yourself lil' darlin' and remember…"

She leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Don't let no one walk on ya, be ya independent lil' self and you'll get the respect ya deserve."

She pulled away and winked at me before she joined Bayou's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and raised his staff. I grabbed my camera out of my backpack and looked to Loa as if to ask if it was okay. She gave me a small nod and I snapped a picture just as his staff was about to hit the ground. When it hit the ground, there was a brief flash before they disappeared. I looked at the picture, seeing that it came out pretty good.

_Cool. _


	6. Shadow Beast (Mexico)

**Author Note: Everything mentioned about the Day of the Dead is stuff I have read about, I tried to do as much research as I could. If I got anything wrong, please let me know so I can correct it. I don't want to accidentally offend anyone.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Shadow Beast (Mexico)**

**Ellie/Danielle**

I was thankful for my dark hair and the small tan I had gotten from my traveling. I didn't stand out as much as I walked through a small town in the northern half of Mexico. Sure, a few people did give me a few curious looks, but it wasn't nearly as bad as if, say, I was an obvious tourist with pale skin and blonde hair and a big camera around my neck. To avoid getting stares, I had stuff my hoodie into my backpack, leaving me in a white t-shirt. If I read the sign and map right, then I was now somewhere in Michoacan, Mexico, where it was clear some sort of celebration was nearing.

The square was filled with decorations, some of which looked like golden marigolds. One of the guys I had passed had called them, _'the cempasúchil flower.' _ Bakeries were offering something called _'pan de muerto.' _A few people vaguely mentioned something called the '_fiesta of Los Días de Muertos, the Day of the Dead.' _

Music filled through the air and a small group of women, ranging from maybe twenty to about sixteen, were dancing to it. They were graceful, as if they were one with the music. I stared at them and watched in wonder as they danced around, their skirts twirling around them. I set down my backpack and just watched. A few people nearby were watching as well, some even cheering or singing in Spanish. A few people were even dancing off to the sidelines and clapping along to the music.

One of the girls spotted me. She gave me a kind smile and without missing a step, she managed to bring me into the group, grabbing my wrist and dragging me over. She let my wrist go and started to continue her dancing, watching me carefully. She motioned for me to dance as well, but what was I supposed to do? I slowly start to try to copy their movements. It took only a minute before I finally got the hang of it, I danced around with the girls, everyone was cheering.

It took awhile before I was able to get away from the group, laughing and smiling. The woman who had dragged me over waved a goodbye to me as I grabbed my bag. I waved back and quickly continued on my way through the square. Everyone seemed a bit cheerful and there were skull-like decorations covering a lot of things. _Day of the dead,_ I thought, ransacking my brain what that was. Finally it came to me. _The Day of the Dead _was a celebration to honor the dead. _Cool. _I briefly wondered what they would think if they knew an actual spirit, or half spirit, was wondering around them.

* * *

I had already seen a bit of Mexico; everyone was celebrating which was fun to watch, especially now that the sun had gone down, but I quickly grew bored. I even got some Mexican candy for the road. The candy was safely tucked away in my backpack, which also held a lot of other snacks and drinks curtsey of Gear who had stuffed it full of the stuff and my constant stops to refuel. I sighed deeply and then started to whistle softly. I had moved farther south in Mexico, nearing the southern border; that was, if I was reading the map right.

The sounds of a car driving by got my attention. I turned my head and watched as some people drove by me, unaware of my presence. The car, however, stopped a bit away in front of me with some odd noises, which gave me a chance to see who was in it. There was what seemed to be two mothers in the back, holding a few children close to them. The kids were younger than me, well what I appeared to be anyway. They were maybe seven years old at the most and they were crying hysterically into their mom's arms. There were two men, one in the driver seat and one in the passenger seat. They looked like they were possibly brothers. No one seemed happy, which made sense. Their car did just break down in the middle of no where in the middle of the night. But why were they driving this way anyway? It was really late, the moon was high up in the sky, and it was the Day of the Dead. They should be out celebrating or something.

_"Esto no es bueno__, hermano, estaremos muertos por la mañana si nos alcanza.*"_

The man's voice was laced with worry and he glanced back behind him, past the women and the children as if he was waiting for something to come down the road. What was he so worried about? The other man seemed just as worried as he glanced around.

_"Tenemos que continuar a pie.*"_

The man who spoke seemed to be the oldest if the wrinkles on his face were any indication. He motioned for the women and children to get out of the car, helping them get out carefully. The other man got out and opened the trunk, pulling out what looked like two shotguns or some other sort of gun. Why did they need guns? The women were holding their children in their arms and they started to treck forward, which must be difficult considering how dark it was. One of the women were crying and the children were crying as well. The other woman seemed alert, glancing around frantically, looking for something. One of the men walked in the front while the other walked in the back as they continued on their way.

There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach as it turned. What was going on? What were they so scared of? I needed to figure out what was going on and there was only one way I could get some sort of answer. I had to follow them. But if they kept speaking Spanish, I doubted I was going to find out much. I hid in the bushes a bit ahead of them and turned visible. I made a bit of noise and I could see the men jumped slightly as they got closer, aiming their guns in my direction. I slowly exited from the bushes, raising my hands in defense. One of the women walked forward, hitting the man on the shoulder,

"_Carlos, __pon esa_ _arma!_ _Ella_ _es_ _sólo una niña__!"_

The man, Carlos, grumbled slightly but lowered the gun. He muttered in Spanish. I continued to walk forward.

_"__Hola, mi_ _nombre es_ _Ellie__. __Hablo_ _poco de español."_

The woman cleared her throat as she walked toward me. The child in her arms looked at me curiously, sniffling. One of the men in the back grumbled,

_"No tenemos__ tiempo para esto! ¿Y si la criatura nos está siguiendo? Tenemos que seguir adelante!"_

The other woman near him, nudged him harsly. The woman who was brave enough to come toward me continued to speak.

"Hello," she said slowly, "I am Josefina. This is my daughter, Maria, my sister Isabella, her daughter Sara and her son, Lucas. These are our husbands, Felipe and Carlos... Why are you here young one?"

Josefina looked at me in concern, but there was the sound of rapid footsteps from down the road. It sounded more like an animal and I could hear the growls and snarls it was making. My ghost sense went off, a small blue wisp escaping from my mouth. A small bubble of panic rose within me. I had to keep these people safe. Carlos, the man standing near Josefine, seemed to be cursing as he said an order of commands in Spanish.

I was ushered to run and follow by Josefine and soon we were all running, Carlos and Felipe occasionally fired a few shots from the guns toward the general direction of the creature. It would do no good. It was a ghost. I looked back momentarily and could see the dark black mass moving toward us, red eyes glowing. I quickly looked away. We continued to run until we could no longer see or hear it. No one was hurt, that was good. We rested away from the road and inside an abandonded hut-like house.

The children were crying, as was Isabella. The men were boarding up the door and the windows. Josefina was sitting by her sister, cradling Maria. Considering what just happened, I was pretty calm. I've faced worse than a gaint shadowy monster ghost thing. I could face it, protect these people. I just needed to get away from them first so I could and Josefina didn't want to let me go. She held me tightly to her like she did Maria, cradling me to her chest. Something within me stirred. I didn't want to get free from her grasp. It was kind of nice... Motherly...

"Where are your parents," Carlos asked me suddenly, turning to me.

Josefina and Isabella looked at me in concern. I shifted a bit in Josefina's grasp.

"Don't know, don't have any," I said honestly.

He nodded solemnly before whispering to Felipe quietly. Josefina's grasp on me became tighter.

"Oh you poor child, you poor _chica."_

Maybe I concentrated hard enough I could duplicate myself and have my duplicate take my place while I went to find the shadow beast. I closed my eyes and duplicate, it seemed, felt really weird. I was able to do it without Josefina or anyone noticing that something. I turned invisible and the duplicate me took my place in Josefina's arms. I rubbed my arms slightly, missing the contact, before I shook my head and turned my focus to what was important- taking down the ghost.

Duplciation, apparently, didn't allow me to know what my duplicate was doing so I had no idea if it was going terribly. I left the hut and it didn't take too long before my ghost sense went off. I turned into my ghost form, the white rings washed over me. I quickly spotted the dark shadowy mass of a ghost; it snarled at me and bared long canine fangs.

"Uhhh good doggie," I said slowly, "Nice doggie? Uhh not a doggie? Nice beasty? I don't want to hurt you."

It continued snarling, but it didn't make a move to attack.

_"Hablo_ _poco de español,"_ I said as I raised my hands in a defensive manner.

Maybe, just maybe, if the beast didn't see me as a threat then it wouldn't attack. The beast stopped snarling as it titled its head curiously.

_"English child? You smell odd. Human? Ghost? Halfa?" _

I jumped back a bit, hearing the voice speak into my mind. It took me a second to realize that the voice was coming from the ghost in front of me. The voice was low, very brutal and animalistic; it spoke in broken English.

"Uhhh yeah," I said slowly, "Halfa... Ellie Phantom."

_"Phantom? Familar. Not look like him. I am Shiba."_

"Shiba," I repeated, "Uh-huh, okay why are you chasing the family?"

"_Family? I chase no one. I look for pups." _

I let out a sigh of relief, believing the beast in front of me. Despite the dark appearance, the ghost seemed to care for their pups and it didn't seem evil. I didn't get any bad vibes from it.

"Okay, just... don't, ya know, hurt anyone."

_"I hurt no one. I look for pups. Goodbye, halfa." _

It disappeared as it ran off, far away from me and in the opposite direction of the hut. I let out a sigh of relief. Now I just had to find a way to separate from the family that I ran into so I can continue on my adventures.

* * *

Separating from them was difficult, but not impossible. I found myself on a beach on the west side of Mexio. I already snapped a few pictures of the view. Gear had suggested Easter Island, which sounded pretty interesting. But did I really want to fly over the ocean for who knew how long without any breaks? What if I just stowed away on a ship?

I lingered on the edge of the water, dipping my toes in. I was still in ghost form and thanks to intangibility, the water just passed through me. _Hmm I wonder..._ What if I just swam to Easter Island? It was bound to be interesting under the sea. Intangibility would keep me dry and allow me to breath when I needed to...

Smiling, I took a confident step forward and started to descend into the sea. _If I hear any singing crabs, I'll scream._

* * *

_*This is no good, brother, we'll be dead by morning if it catches up with us._

_*We have to continue on foot._

_* Put that gun down! She is just a child!_

_* Hello, my name is Ellie. I speak little Spanish._

_*We don't have time for this! What if the creature is following us? We have to continue on!_

_*I speak little Spanish._


	7. Under The Sea (Ocean)

**Author Note: For the few Australian slang terms used, there's an explanation of what they mean at the bottom and I had to look up Australian lingo. Just a reminder: _Serena, the ghost who makes an appearance in this chapter, is my OC._  
~CWA**

**Chapter 6- Under The Sea (Ocean)**

**Ellie/Danielle**

My plan worked. Intangibility kept me safe as I walked along the bottom of the ocean, or at least close to the bottom. I wasn't going to venture into any deep gorges that were possibly endless. Besides, I rather liked being half-alive and had no intentions of dying completely. Who knew what undersea creatures lived in the deep? Freaking goblin sharks, that was what. Not to mention stuff like that that light-up fish from _Finding Nemo. _I shook my head slightly and continued on my way, extremely thankful that intangibility kept me safe from any potential attacking predators of the deeps.

I hummed to myself as I walked and took pictures. According to my compass, I was headed in the right direction. I attached the camera back to hook on my backpack as I looked around at the ocean around me. It was… distant. If I squinted, I could just barely see the surface of the water. The water seemed pretty dark where I was at and everywhere I looked there was underwater caves, caverns or… nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just open water with the occasional fish or barracuda or eel. It was almost eerie. I shivered slightly and looked toward a nearby ocean gorge. _But nothing ventured, nothing gained…_ I headed toward the gorge. I could make a quick stop before I went to Easter Island.

Venturing deep into the ocean, the pressure was barely even felt, I smiled. It was kind of cool. Maybe I was seeing something no one else had ever seen. I used my abilities to walk along the gorges wall, heading straight down. I wondered if I could whistle down there. Would it echo like it would in a cave? I crinkled my brow in thought as I continued walking.

The deeper I got into the gorge, the darker it became and I had to use an ectoblast to at least see. I gulped slightly, feeling a bit like one of those angler fishes…_ Angler fish! That's what that fish is from Finding Nemo! I knew I knew it!_ My excitement was short lived when something same by me quickly. I turned quickly only to come face to face with… I wasn't sure what it was…. It seemed to have a strong under bite with teeth poking out in odd angles and it's beady eyes stared straight at me.

I never found out if whistles echoed, but I learned that screams seemed louder under water as I flew straight up the gorge and toward the light. _I'm never doing this again, I'm never doing this again, if that's what it looked like alive then I don't even want to think about what it would be like as a ghost! _

* * *

My experience in the ocean gorge will never be repeated, but at least it will be a reminder that after this trip, I was never going to travel through the water again. I shivered slightly as I continued walking through the sand. I was deep in the water, but there was still enough light coming down that I was able to see. I had started this trip and I was determined to finish it until I got to Easter Island. A blue wisp escaped my mouth.

_You've got to be kidding me! A ghost all the way down here? Please don't be a giant sea monster,_ I pleaded as I started to look around. I didn't have to look far. The ghost was staring at me. I raised my hands as they formed ectoblasts; I wasn't sure if she was a friend or a foe. She looked maybe twenty at the most, but with ghosts you could never really tell. Her skin was light green and her white hair swirled in the water around her. Blue seashells covered her chest, but her lower half was just a light blue ghostly tail which seemed to be almost covered with scales. _A ghost mermaid maybe?_ My eyes lingered on her left arm, particularly the lack of, before I finally looked her in the eyes. Her bright blue eyes were looking at me in concern, but she had a smile on her face.

"Crickey," she laughed, her Australian accent showing, "You're a young one, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

She didn't seem too concerned at my ectoblasts as she moved forward. I lowered my guard slightly. If she wanted to attack or if she worked for Vlad, she would have attacked me already. The ectoblasts died out as I eyed her cautiously.

"Just heading to…somewhere… Do you… uhh… live here?"

My question seemed to amused her as she let out another laugh.

"Bit impossible for a ghost to live anywhere, really. I have a lair all set in the Zone, but I find it's a lot more fun to just explore the waters. Funny, you're headed somewhere and I'm headed away. Name's Serena."

_Serena,_ I repeated in my mind, _that's a pretty cool name. _I reach my hand out and she shakes it with the hand she did have.

"Ellie," I greeted, "What are you running away from?"

"Running away," she repeated, her tone was a bit harsh, "I'm not running from anything! Just… A temporary relocation. I was up at the reef, back in Australia, ya know? That is where my home is. Real beauty the reefs are, so colorful. It's pretty amazing…"

_Amazing, huh,_ I thought, _I'll have to check it out. _She got a wistful look on her face before she continued,

"But… A new bloke showed up. A ghost. I never spoke to him, but he… He resembles a shark and built like a brick shit house*. Big shark head, teeth, like someone put a shark head on a more humanoid body that wears suits. Don't like sharks and something about one in a suit that just makes it worse."

_A humanoid shark ghost,_ I thought, _that's…. new. Weird, but new. _She circled around me, eying me up and down. Her ghostly tail curled around me slightly as she did so, causing me to get a slight chill. I shivered slightly, causing her to stop for a moment. She backed away slightly as if sensing how unnerved I was.

"Apologies…"

She raised her hands in a defensive manor. Gone was her ghostly tail. It changed into a light blue skirt that reached her ankles with two slits on the sides that exposed her legs. I noticed that they were covered in many jagged scars and were slightly crooked as if she didn't have much strength in them. My camera, hanging from a hook on my backpack, was in easy reach so I grabbed it and held it up questioningly. She looked confused for a moment before she shrugged and gave a smile, posing slightly. I snapped a picture, capturing not only her but the beautiful scene of the ocean as well. As soon as I took the picture, I double-checked it and seeing that it came out alright, I gave her a thumbs up, causing her to smile.

"So where are you heading," she asked, "You're not lost are you? The ocean is pretty big…"

"I'm going to Easter Island," I said a bit proudly, "I'm traveling around the world!"

"Around the world," she repeated, the amusement clear in her voice, "Stop by Australia if you can, lots of neat stuff there 'side from the reef… But Easter Island is a bit of a back of bourke.*"

Something about her tone tipped me off that she didn't really believe me about traveling the world. Something told me she was just humoring me. I frowned slightly, causing her to laugh. With her only hand, she placed it on my shoulder with a smile.

"Good luck on the travelin', dag*."

Her legs turned back into a ghostly tail. She was still laughing as she swam off quickly, the water swirling around her. I watched her go with a slight huff,

"I REALLY AM TRAVELING THE WORLD," I shouted after her.

She was a mere dot in the distance, yet I could still hear her reply.

"SURE YOU ARE, YA DILL*! GOOD ONYA!"

**_*Built like a brick shit house: big strong bloke_**

**_*Back of bourke: a very long way away _**

**_*Dag: a funny person, goof_**

**_*Dill: an idiot_**


	8. Singing Moai (Easter Island-Rano Raraku)

**Author Note: One of my favorite things to learn about is the Moai (along with the Bermuda Triangle, Stonehenge and about every other mystery out there). I looked up a lot of stuff for this particular chapter (including the people, language, island). I hoped I got the language (Rapanui or Rapa Nui, some website spelled it as separate words) right, I used a website that a Rapanui to English dictionary (if it's correct anyway), but because it was a dictionary and not a direct translator I wasn't able to really conduct full sentences. At the bottom is the translations of the words. **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Also going to try to update once a day now)**

**Chapter 7- Singing Moai (Easter Island/Rano Raraku):**

**Danielle/Ellie**

I popped my bubble gum as I walked by the giant stone heads of Rano Raraku. The view was pretty amazing and the heads were breathtaking, even if it was nearing night. I snapped pictures like nuts before I actually read what was in the brochure and listened to the information the tour guide was giving. Thanks to squeezing myself into the last tour group of the day without being noticed, I was learning a lot of new things. The people here usually spoke Rapa Nui, but some spoke Spanish. Few people actually spoke English (one of those few being the tour guide who was also repeating information in Spanish).

The stone statues, the tour guide said they were called Moai, were huge. The guide said that the largest Moai was called _Paro_ and stood at about thirty-three feet tall and weighed about 82 tons. The heaviest statue was 86 tons and there was an unfinished one that, if it was completed, would have been sixty-nine feet tall and would have weighed about 270 tons. It was pretty informational, which normally isn't my thing, but this had to do with giant stone heads that no one was sure about. Some even had bodies, or at least it was theorized that the heads had bodies. It practically screamed alien. _Totally aliens,_ I thought firmly,_ the Bermuda Triangle is ghosts, but this and Stonehenge are totally aliens._ Ghosts existed so why was aliens so far fetched?

I snapped a few more pictures of the heads. It almost seemed like they were staring at me. One particular statue seemed to just have its stone eyes on me. I eyed it cautiously and I wasn't sure how long I was in the imaginary staring contest, but the second I looked away, I noticed the tour group was already far ahead of me. I didn't care though because there was something about this statue. A small blue wisp escaped my mouth and I looked around, but spotted nothing. Where could they be hiding? I snuck away from the public view and let the rings wash over me, transforming me into my ghostly form. _Huh, if I go by Ellie now does that make me Ellie Phantom? Or maybe I need a new name entirely… But what would I be called? Boo? Spirit? Poltergeist? Thanatos? Nah, too cliché and overdone. If I chose any of those names then I'll never hear the end of it. _

I shook my head. I needed to focus. Right now there was a ghost. Probably a hostile. _But then again maybe not. Serena was cool. So was Loa (not so much Bayou). _Danny usually shot first, asked questions later. Maybe I needed to just give whoever it was a chance first. I hummed slightly as I turned invisible and searched the area. I started near the tour group- nothing. It wasn't long before I searched the nearby areas only to find nothing; by now everyone had seemed to have disappeared going who-knew-where. My eyes lingered on the head I was staring at earlier.

I headed toward the giant stone head, looking up at in slight awe. I floated up off the ground so I could look directly in its eyes. The second I made eye contact with it, a sensation went over me. It was like the air around the statue just _changed._ It all seemed different- peaceful, powerful, but it didn't seem hostile. The eyes seemed to glow slightly, not too noticeable but I could see it since I was so close. It was a yellow glow and as it lit up, there was a voice that seemed to echo in the air on a frequency I knew humans couldn't hear. It was a deep, powerful voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere and no where. I couldn't catch all of what it was saying. I caught a few words in what seemed like a different language- _gaio, ákuáku, _and _ako. _I furrowed my brows, unable to understand it.

"I come in peace," I said hesitantly, holding my hand up in a peace sign, my eyes glanced around me in search of whomever spoke.

I heard two distinct laughs. One belonged to whomever spoke first (it was deep and seemed to echo) and the other was coming from right behind me. I dropped my hand and turned to see a ghost, who was standing on the ground and looking up at me. It was a woman with dark purple skin and dark black hair that swayed in a nonexistent breeze. Her outfit reminded me of the pictures I saw in the brochure; it was similar to a grass skirt but it was white with black beads at the waist along with a white almost bikini-like top and a tall feathery headdress. She titled her head at me and her bright white eyes, with no visible pupil, looked at me in amusement.

_"You are American, are you not,"_ she asked.

Her voice sounded like a lot of static. I shouldn't have understood it. Yet the words just entered my head. I knew what she was saying. Was that one of her abilities? What was that? When I didn't reply to her, she looked a bit shocked and repeated herself in English.

"Sorry. You not familiar with language of dead?"

Her voice was heavily accented and she spoke slowly.

"…Language of the dead," I questioned as I landed on the ground to see her more closely.

"Many say Ghost Speak," she said slowly, "English not good. I switch now."

She cleared her throat and spoke again. This time, her voice was back to being static. The static… The static was the Ghost Speak.

"_Sit, child, we may talk now. I have not seen a young spirit like you in a very long time and you are different, are you not?"_

She sat down on the ground, her legs at her side. I sat across from her, sitting criss-cross in front of the giant statue. In the brief moment of silence, I could still hear the deep voice singing lowly throughout the night. It continued even as we talked. She gestured for me to speak, but I hesitated.

"I don't know how to speak Ghost Speak," I said honestly, though it sounded pretty cool; I could insult people without them knowing and freak people out with it.

She gave me a slightly confused look before realization dawned on her face. She gave me a small smile.

"_You are a new ghost, are you not? Ghost Speak comes to all ghosts easily. It is as natural to us as breathing is to humans. Close your eyes."_

I did as asked and placed my hands on my knees. I could still hear, what by now I assumed was the statue, singing, but I tried to focus on the ghost woman's voice.

_"Just clear your mind and speak to me, child."_

I took a deep breath; I was still half human after all. I emptied my mind to the best of my ability and then spoke.

_"Did it work," _ I asked.

My eyes shot open when I heard my voice coming out like a mix of static and ghostly moans or screams. I gave her a big grin and she returned the smile.

"_Now we can speak to each other. Ghost Speak is the language of the dead. Humans cannot form this speech nor understand it. Your speech is impaired with ghostly moans. I still understand you, but it is… slightly rugged. You are a new ghost, but still…"_

She titled her head slightly, the feathery headdress she wore didn't falter with the movement. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I had an idea why my speech was different. Human vocal chords weren't meant for Ghost Speak and I was a halfa.

_"I'm a halfa. Half ghost. Half human. That might be why, but…" _ I shrugged, "_It could be something else too."_

She nodded, but her eyes were slightly wide in surprise.

_"Half spirit… I never thought those existed. How?"_

_"Long story, but there's not many of us. It's all lab accidents that turned us this way. There's only two others… One of them is my…older brother. Danny. He's cool, but he's back in Amity Park in America protecting people from the bad ghosts. It's sort of his thing."_

_"Protecting may be his obsession,"_ she offered hesitantly, _"Perhaps even halfas have obsessions? And what is your name, child?"_

_"My human name is Ellie. Ghost name, I don't have one anymore. Still thinking. What's your name?"_

She gave me a small smile with a chuckle as I looked at her curiously.

_"I am so old, dear child. So very old. My name is long forgotten to time and to me. But you, you can call me Ao. It is my profession. The statues are the Moai. They are gone during the day, but as the sun sets, they return to their homes in the statues to sing to the gods. It is pleasant, is it not?"_

I listened to the singing; it was still deep and loud, everywhere and nowhere. I closed my eyes briefly. There was something so peaceful about it; it was happy. She smiled at my reaction and spoke,

_"They do not speak Ghost Speak, but I can be your translator if you wish to speak to them."_

She looked up toward the statue and started to speak in Rapa Nui. The language was lost to me, but the deep echoing voice was replying to her. They were having a conversation, which I didn't catch much of. I heard the occasional word like _gaio, gutugutu, api, _and _ako. _Finally, she turned to me.

"_The Moai are curious as to why there is a young, talkative spirit here." _

I smiled slightly and looked to the statue as I spoke.

_"I am here because I am traveling. I'm exploring the world."_

She translated my words and it wasn't long before I was in full conversation with the spirits of the Moai through Ao. I told them that_ 'Yes I am young to travel alone… No I don't have parents… No they aren't dead, but I have Danny… Yes, he's my brother…' _I told them about the Ghost Zone as Ao had only been there once for a few centuries before returning to Rapa Nui and that was so long ago. I spoke about some of the places I had visited and it wasn't long before I had spent the entire night speaking to both the Moai and Ao. The dark sky was becoming lighter and it wouldn't be long until sunrise.

I yawned, causing Ao to look at me slightly concerned.

"_Oh dear, you're half human which means you need to sleep. We didn't mean to keep you up."_

I waved off her concern,

"_It's okay. But before the Moai spirit leaves, can you ask if it's okay for me to take a picture of us together? With you too, of course."_

She translated it to the Moai and after receiving an answer, she stood up and bowed to me with a smile.

"We'd be honored to," she said in English, though her voice still had the accent.

I gave her a goofy grin and flew up toward the face of the Moai statue, Ao joining me. We got on either side of his face and contrating my powers, I was able to make the camera float in front of us just long enough to get a good picture of the three of us. As soon the picture was taken, I turned to both Ao and the Moai. I copied Ao's bow with a grin.

"_Thank you,"_ I said before I repeated my thanks in English.

With that, I flew off. I got high into the sky before I turned around to wave at them. Ao waved back and I heard the Moai's voice echo through once again.

_"Moai said to have good travels,"_ Ao called out, _"We wish you luck!"_

_"Thanks!"_

_Hopefully,_ I thought as I flew off, _I won't need it._

**_*ako: to sing_**

**_*ákuáku: spirit of the otherworld (good or bad)_**

**_*ao: command, power, ruler, person in power_**

**_*api: to translate or to make an offering_**

**_*gaio: young people, youth _**

**_*gutugutu: talkative _**

**_When the statue first spoke it said something along the lines of: A young person (gaio)? Here? I have not seen a young one in such a long time… Tell me, spirit (ákuáku), what are you doing here? Have you come here to sing (ako) with us?_**


	9. The Forestry (Brazil)

**Chapter 8- The Forestry (Brazil)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

Rio de Janeiro was fascinating. It was very vibrant, energetic and pretty cool. I sat in small café in Rio, drinking something called Açaí, which I learned was pronounced _a-sa-ee._ It was pretty good and very fruity. Drinking it made me feel very energized and refreshed. I almost didn't feel guilty about stealing the money for it from someone's pocket. I watched as people passed by, oblivious to others around them. Sitting at a table outside, I was able to hear everything going around me. There was a couple fighting across the street- I didn't understand most of the conversation, but they seemed to have made up if their kissing was any indication…_ And now she's slapping him, I wonder what happened. _There was a little girl and boy holding hands and running through the streets. There were so many different lives going on. _And one half life if I count mine,_ I thought amused.

I looked back down at the plate of _coxinhas_ I had in front of me. If I had to, I'd say they tasted like fried mac 'n' cheese balls with noodles and chicken. I liked it. I took another bite of it and chewed slowly, savoring the taste. I loved traveling the world and frankly the different food was the best part. _Well, one of the best parts._ I continued to eat and drink while listening to people around me; a conversation happening between two guys at a nearby table got my attention though I could only understand part of it thanks to a Portuguese to English dictionary.

_"There is something in the woods,"_ one of the men said, _"I'm telling you! We upset a spirit in the forest! We must have!"_

_"There are no spirits in the forest,"_ the other denied, "_You are imagining things."_

_"I didn't imagine that vine killing one of the men!"_

They continued to argue as I sipped at the drink. _A spirit huh? Looks like I'm do for a trip into the forests._

* * *

Finding a spirit in a large forest like the ones in Brazil was a lot harder than I first thought; I really should not have expected it to be easy considering it was a huge forest. It covered most, if not all, Brazil. I stopped flying and floated a bit above the tree line as I scratched at my head. _Where can this ghost be?_ I have searched all day- literally. The sun was already setting, casting its last rays of sunshine across the horizon. It was pretty beautiful. _But that… that's not natural._ I spotted an odd green-yellow glow coming from a place deep in the forest. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. It was definitely there. I turned invisible in case it ended up being poachers or something, but I flew toward it quickly.

It didn't take long to find the source of the light as faint screams echoed through the air. I flew faster, my core beating in my chest as my fists tightened. Ectoblasts lit up in my hands as my ghost sense went off when I got closer. The ghost had to be the cause of the screaming. I knew I swore to not judge on sight, but unless the screaming was coming from the ghost (which it didn't sound like it) then the ghost was attacking humans. That was not okay. At all. Unless it was ghost hunters- the actual really good ghost hunters that could cause some ghost some serious harm. Either way, ectoblasts would be needed.

When I arrived at the scene, there were several men. All of them were screaming and tied up with several vines. The vines were glowing slightly, but seemed to be sentient as they moved with a mind of their own, attacking anyone nearby. The men were struggling against nature as the vines tightened around them like constrictors. From my place in the air, I shot at the vines, tearing them down, causing the men to fall to the ground gasping for air. They looked up at me with wide, terrified eyes before some of them grabbed their guns and aimed them at me; their hands shook with uncertainty. I rolled my eyes, _some thanks I get,_ but before I can say anything, something hits me from behind, causing me to crash into the ground.

The men go into a frenzy as they run off, not bothering to stick around any longer. I looked at what, or rather who, attacked me with a small glare. It was a ghost. She was a woman with slightly tanned skin, long straight green hair that were streaked with blue, and dark blue-green eyes that shined with an unearthly green glow. If not for her green-white ghostly aura and glowing eyes, she may have been able to pass for a human. The long white dress she wore had a plunging neckline and swayed in a breeze. She floated through the air with elegance; plants and vines supported her up as she scowled at me.

"You have no place here, halfa," she growled, her voice echoed with power.

I stood up and balled my fists as the ectoblasts charged through my veins. I glared at her,

"Oh yeah? And what gives you the authority to say so?"

"This is my domain," she hissed, "I am Furawa, mate to Undergrowth. These lands are mine and mine alone! This plants are my children and they dare to hurt them!"

She cradled one of the vines in her arms as if it were a baby, running her hand down it as if the thorns weren't there and she had a loving, adoring look on her face briefly before she looked toward me; different emotions were shown on her face as if she was having an internal debate. Finally, her expression softened slightly as she lowered herself to the ground, the vines doing all the work before they settled to just waving through the air around her. I looked at her cautiously as she approached me.

"You…I am mistaken. You are not the same halfa that destroyed my mate's garden in Amity. He said it was a male. You are a female… Yet halfas are not common. Explain yourself."

She looked at me curiously as she titled her head to the side, the vine was still in her arms as if it were a baby. I relaxed slightly, but eyed her hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm a different halfa. The other one's my… brother."

She frowned slightly as she let go of the vine, cooing at it as she did so. She looked at me with a sort of fury in her eyes.

"Pity. You would have been a nice addition to our little garden… But you are related to the one who destroyed his beautiful garden so you must either join us… Or be ended."

Her eyes hardened and I glared at her as I powered up the ectoblasts.

"Well, I'm not going to join you nor be ended so I guess you're out of luck."

She tsk'ed at me and muttered something in what sounded like Japanese before she turned her back to me. She started to ascend up, vines moving to be her steps, as she waved me off.

"Yes, yes, that's what they all say, isn't it? Pity I don't have my mate's recipe for mind controlling plants. You would have made a lovely caretaker… _Destroy her."_

_Destroy her,_ I thought a bit confused, _who is she talking to?_ I got my answer as the plants took a life of their own. The ghostly aura surrounded them and I jumped in surprise as I dodged a few thorny vines. I shot at them, destroying them, but it didn't do much good as they just grew again. One vine grabbed my leg and started to wrap itself around me as another wrapped around my arm. I struggled to get free before I was able to burn one of them off. I flew up in an effort to get away, but a vine grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I hit the ground face-first with a loud THUD.

I spat out a bit of dirt and scowled. _I'm going to lose to a bunch of plants. _I tried to go intangible, but due to the ghostly aura I couldn't. I looked up to see that Furawa, the ghost behind all of this, was gone. The vine used me like a half-human weapon as it swung me through the air. I let out a strangled cry and twisted myself to be able to shoot at it.

"Get off of me," I growled as I shot it off, but that did little good as the vines just kept coming.

The vines, if it was possible, seemed to be getting stronger and bigger. I took toward the skies. I had to find Furawa. If I found her and took her out then it would end. The vines were still following me, occasionally shooting forward with a burst of speed in an effort to catch me. I managed to dodge them just long enough before I found Furawa. The nature ghost was at a hidden waterfall, cooing at her plants with a grin on her face. My face scrunched up with determination as I flew toward her. She never saw me coming. At the last second, I turned, causing the vines to hit her. She stumbled forward before turning around to face me with fury blazing in her eyes.

"You dare to attack me?! I am Mother Earth! The earth obeys only my command!"

"Blah, blah, blah," I mocked, "Have you ever heard of a ghost named Technus? Cause I think you'd get along. You both have that overdramatic flare."

She growled at me and made a motion with her hands, causing her vines to head toward me again. I dodged them and shot at them, but it wasn't easy. The vines were not my main concern. I had to just dodge them long enough while the ectoblast charged in my hands. With a power like hers, it wasn't going to be easy taking her down. But maybe, just maybe, if I could charge one powerful blast I could hit her and hopefully it would be enough to just take her down so I can suck her into the thermos.

I swirled through the air as I dodged the powerful thick thorny vines along with various other plants including one carnivorous flower that shot up from the ground. It wasn't going to be long before one of the vines would get a lucky shot in and if that happened, I would lose all the energy I just charged. The swirling green ball of ecto-energy was slowly growing bigger in my hands.

_Finally,_ I thought as I felt the power and as I dodged on one of the vines, I aimed for Furawa and took my shot. It hit her in the chest, causing her to stumble backwards. She lost her concentration just long enough that the plants attacking me died off. She held her chest and looked a bit faint as she stumbled around on the ground, hunched over in pain. I grabbed the thermos and she was sucked up into it.

_Well that was interesting…_


	10. Thieves And Spider Friends (Nigeria)

**Disclaimer: _Arachne, one of the ghosts that show up in this chapter, belongs to Spawn of Nerdom._**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 9- Thieves And Spider Friends (Nigeria)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

Sokoto was a pretty cool city. I wasn't sure what state of Nigeria it was in since I couldn't read the entire sign, but it was pretty interesting. I strolled through the opened markets without getting a second glance. I had taken a few pieces of clothing I had found on a clothes line to wear to blend in a bit better. I even wrapped a cloth around my head as a _hibjab_ to hide myself a bit better. Everyone just passed me by for the most part. I kept my head down, but there were a few vendors that still kept calling to me trying to get me to buy something. I wasn't even sure what they were saying.

I continued on my way, careful to hide my head down, but I didn't get too far until my ghost sense went off. _Ghosts are just everywhere,_ I thought, thinking of how many ghosts I have met so far. Apparently not all of them hid in the Ghost Zone. Just as I was about to look around for the ghost, someone ran past me, shoving my shoulder a bit roughly, causing me to stumble. They were hunched over, cradling what looked like some sort of fruit in their hands in a protective manner. They turned around just briefly enough for me to see their eyes glowing. _Overshadowing?_ A man ran after them, shouting in another language and shaking his fist. No one really tried to stop the mysterious stranger, who I was sure was a thief; they did have a fruit and usually when someone was chasing after another person who was holding something like that it was because it was a thief.

I wasted no more time as I ran after the ghost, or overshadowed person. It was pretty easy to spot them since their _niqab,_ at least I thought that was what it was called, was a different color. _And it's actually almost glowing. That is a ghost thief. _I ran a bit quicker, the ghost never wavered in their pace and kept glancing back at me in caution. We ran through the market; someone occasionally shouted something at us, but for the most part we were left alone. Finally, the ghost made a quick turn into an abandoned dead-end alley. They glanced around for a way out and then turned to face me as I stood there with my arms crossed. I saw their glowing yellow eyes squint at me in confusion. Now that they stopped, I could get a good look at them. Not there was much to see since the _niqab_ they wore covered a lot. The veil and their clothes were mostly white with yellow stitching at the ends. Their eyes were glowing yellow and I could see the dark skin surrounding them. She couldn't have been too much taller than me which meant we had to be about the same physical age.

"_You're… America?,"_ the feminine voice asked in Ghost Speak.

Her voice told me that she was young too, maybe a year older than I was, maybe two years. Why was a kid stealing? Better yet why was a _ghost_ kid stealing from people? _Like I'm one to talk. _

_"Yeah,"_ I huffed, _"What about it? Why are you stealing things?"_

_"I do not steal,"_ she said quickly, her eyes showing a bit of shock, as her body tensed, _"I take what is mine. That man stole from me first. I am Aisosa. Who are you?"_

_"I'm… Ellie, well my human name is Ellie."_

Her eyes showed amusement as she stepped a bit closer. The fruit in her hand was held onto loosely at her side.

"_You say that as if you are more than just a human."_

I looked at her a bit shocked, my eyes widened and I even took a step back in surprise. _Does she… Does she not know? _My heart/core pounded in my chest. How was I going to explain this? How was I going to tell her? Or maybe it was just best if she didn't know?

_"…I'm a ghost,"_ I said hesitantly, _"Well half ghost anyway."_

She let out a booming laugh, throwing back her head and almost dropped her fruit.

_"Ghost? You are too clear and solid to be a spirit."_

_"Says you,"_ I huffed, _"Do you really not know that you're a ghost?"_

_"I'm not a ghost,"_ she denied, _"But believe what you will…"_

She shook her head and readjusted her grip on the fruit. At this point, she seemed uninterested in me at all, even glancing around casually. I stood my ground firmly. _At least that answered that question… I hate that I have to do the right thing sometimes…_ I sighed deeply.

_"Aisosa, do you really not know? I mean, how are even talking to each other if we aren't ghosts? You… I mean listen to me, really listen to me. Are you actually hearing anything remotely human come from my mouth? Or your own for that matter?" _

She looked down as I spoke and shook her head. She said a few words in another language, the same one people in the market were speaking, before she finally looked at me. I could see the tears bristling in her eyes and she slowly spoke to me with a bit of force behind her voice.

_"I don't know what you speak of. I will see you… Some other day… Farewell."_

She disappeared before I could stop her. I wasn't even sure where she went; she wasn't invisible because otherwise I would be able to see her. It was like she just transported. _Great, that's just great! I scared her off!_

* * *

I wasn't even sure what city or state I was in. I had searched everywhere for Aisosa, but there was no sign of her. I really should have paid more attention to where I was going. I found myself lost. As far as I could see there was just open land, pretty cool though. It kind of reminded me of a mix of Brazil and the Grand Canyon. It was a lot more quiet than Sokoto. I was in ghost form, somewhere in the desert, looking for a Muslim ghost that didn't know she was a ghost… _I just have the best luck in the world. _I blew a stray piece of white hair out of my eyes in boredom. _Guess there's no use in sticking around._ Just as I was about to take off, the sound of scuttling got my attention as my ghost sense went off. _Aisosa? No… This seems different…_

I turned to see a spider looking up at me. It was a bit larger than a normal spider and its eyes shined with intelligence. I could almost face palm. _A… A ghost spider? Really?_ The spider was just staring at me with its many eyes, its head titled slightly. _Do I… Should I talk to it? Will it understand English? What language do spiders even speak?_

"_Uhhh hi,"_ I said in Ghost Speak.

It looked at me surprised before it scrambled off, nearly tripping on its own feet. It ran behind a large rock nearby. _I… I guess that's it then…_ I turned to leave again, but there was a voice.

"A person, really," a hushed voice said, "I… Are you sure?"

There was silence but the person continued as if in some sort of conversation. I titled my head a bit in curiosity as I slowly started to inch toward the rock.

"W-Well I… I don't think they'd really be interested in me… People don't usually like me… Yes, yes, I know… I should be more social, but it's… It's weird…"

I hovered just behind the rock and inched behind the person who spoke. No. It wasn't a person. It was a ghost, it was definitely a ghost. I couldn't see much since I was behind them, but from what I could see, made me shiver. It was a woman, but she didn't exactly look human. _Humanoid maybe._ She was hunched over toward the ground, talking to herself (or at least I assumed she was talking to herself since I didn't see anyone- _is it really a good idea to approach a seemingly mentally unstable ghost?). _From what I could see, she wore a sleeveless black dress that was tattered and torn. Her hair was long and black with thin white stripes in it. I could see that her skin was gray. However, the most noticeable thing was the six large spider legs that were attached to her back. _Please don't let her have a spider face,_ I silently pleaded.

"What," she whispered, but she was still facing forward, her back to me, "What are you looking at? Akinrinade?"

I cleared my throat a bit loudly to get her attention,

"_Ehem."_

She jumped forward and turned quickly, scrambling to get away from me as her hands clutched her chest. She fell to the ground and settled with just sitting there, looking at me a bit frightened. I could see the hints of black fangs at her mouth and her nails were pitch black and sharp. She looked at me with wide, violet eyes and if I looked closely I could see web designs in her pupils. _Cool. I wish I had a design like that in my eyes. _

"W-Who are you," she asked, her voice laced with an uneasy tone, "I-I… Hello."

Her eyes darted around nervously as she twiddled with her thumbs. A large spider- _isn't that the same spider from before-_ climbed up into her lap and settled under her hand. She seemed to calm down as she started to slowly pet the spider. She was obviously scared me, but she still gave me a small smile. As to why, I wasn't sure. I settled down and sat down across from her. I gave her a big grin, showing her that I wasn't going to hurt her. Why would I? She returned the smile and the tension was released from her shoulders as she relaxed.

"I'm Ellie," I said easily, "Though I don't really have a ghost name anymore. Not yet. Who are you? Is that your pet? It's a cool spider."

Her eyes lit up as I spoke and it was obvious I had just gotten her favor. She grinned at me,

"You like spiders too? I'm Arachne. I'm glad you speak English though, it's kind of hard to talk to people when they don't speak English… Though most of them don't even speak they just run off screaming."

She gave a nervous laugh. I nodded slightly as she continued to speak,

"So what are you doing here? You seem young, but then again ghosts don't exactly age physically. You could be older than me! Though I hope not 'cause I don't really want to embarrass myself in front of an older ghost, that'd be awkward. Though this is awkward too…. I may look like I'm in my twenties, and please just go with it when I say twenties I already feel old since I'm like five hundred and seven. I think so anyway. I lose count. So you're not older, right?"

Her voice lost its nervousness as she spoke. It became a bit more cheerier and bubbly as she grinned at me with a slight blush. I returned the smile.

"I'm not older," I reassured her, "I'm actually younger than I look. It's complicated. Then again, I am half ghost and what's not complicated about that? I'm just passing through here, I like to travel."

She gave me a goofy grin, showing off her fangs,

"I guess you're dead serious about that traveling thing, huh?"

_Oh no she's worse than Danny,_ I realized with horror, but she gave a booming laugh, startling the spider in her lap. I laughed a bit dryly, but she didn't get it. The spider squirmed in her lap and she looked down a bit concerned.

"Oh sorry," she spoke to it, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay? You sure? Okay then."

"You can speak to spiders," I realized- the spider I saw before, the very one in her lap, must be the one she was talking to earlier.

"Yep. Speak to them, summon them, make webs with my hands like them… Is this really a surprise? I thought the spider legs on my back would give you a hint."

She gestured toward the legs on her back with an uneasy grin, but I just laughed.

"You're right… I should get going, but it was nice meting you. Do you mind if I get your picture?"

She looked at me with an excited grin,

"A picture? Of me? Really? Can I call my friends? Please?"

"Uhhh sure?"

She gave a big whoop of excitement and quickly got to her feet. I stood up as well and got my camera ready, turning a bit to access my backpack. When I turned back, camera in hand, I nearly dropped the camera. She was grinning as she made a bit of a pose, putting her spider legs at full length all stretched out and her hands stretched out in front of her, a light spider web shining between her hands. With her standing up like that, it was easy to tell why people went screaming, especially since she was nearly six feet tall. Spiders had gathered all around her- some were on the web, others were on her spider legs, a few were on her head, and some were on her arms. The goofy grin stayed on her face. I took a deep breath and quickly took the picture.

"Say cheese," I said clearly.

"Cheese," she said through her grin.

The camera went off with a click, the small flash momentarily throwing her off. As soon as I put up the camera, she was still grabbing her head.

"Bright lights," she muttered, "have fun with your traveling!"

"Thanks," I said sincerely- she was the first one to take me seriously when I said I was traveling.

With that, I took off.


	11. Captured (Madagascar)

**Author Note: **

**To the guest review (and multiple other people who have asked me about a sequel to _Patient 58)_: I might write a sequel but if I do it won't be until well into the future since I already have my next Danny Phanton fic idea (which will be the fic I'm going to do after my next fic if things go as planned) and I do write stuff for other things (the next fic I'm going to work on won't be for DP unless I change my mind last minute).**

**And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed! Reviews really make my day and make me excited to post the next chapter!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 10- Captured (Madagascar)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

Madagascar, for some reason, reminded me a lot of Brazil. It was just less… populated, I guess? It was mostly rain forest and I had to have taken at least thirty pictures already (despite being here for only maybe a day) of just plants alone, and another thirty of animals, and another thirty of just the scenery. _Yeah it's pretty cool here,_ I thought pleasantly as I sat up in the canopy, watching the sun go down. It was pretty peaceful, relaxing, and just down right nice. There were no ghosts. No people. Just me. Just silence and pretty epic scenery. _I wonder where I should go next? Australia sounds pretty cool and it's not that far, I guess. _

I leaned back against the tree, spreading my legs out across the tree branch and closed my eyes; I was currently in ghost form since it allowed me a bit more comfort. I could hear almost everything- the birds, the insects… The screaming. My eyes shot open as I quickly looked around for the source of the loud screaming. I looked around the area, where was it coming from?

I spotted a few tree tops moving in the distance as birds flew off, scared of something. _Bingo._ I grabbed my backpack and after securing it to my back, I took off toward it. As I got closer, my ghost sense went off. I let out a string of very impolite curses. _You have got to be kidding me! Can't I get even one break!? _My eyes narrowed in determination as I tried to quicken my pace the best I could, hoping to get there before something bad happened.

As I flew down toward the ground. It didn't take long before I reached the scene. What I saw caused me to freeze in my tracks as my core seemed to stop. The men stood there in white suits, a large white vehicle behind them in the distance. Anti-ghost guns were firm in their hands as they scowled down upon two young ghosts inside a large anti-ghost cage. The young female ghost couldn't have been more than maybe three or four years old, or at least that was what they looked like physically. She had large innocent red eyes that bristled with tears and pure white skin. Her hair was dark blue and very long and slightly tangled. She had on scraps of red cloths as clothes as she clutched onto the other ghost, who looked exactly like her except it was a male about seven years old in appearance. The boy clung onto her protectively as she cried into his chest, muttering in Ghost Speak about _bad men. _

"Shut up," one of the men sneered as he hit the cage with the gun, causing a bit of ecto-electricity to cackle, startling the two young ghosts.

The little girl wept even harder to the boy's chest. I assumed they had to be siblings. My fists clenched as I gritted my teeth. Ectoblasts started to charge in my hands.

"Agent O," one of the men said, "The scanner is picking up another ghost close by. Get ready."

Agent O didn't seem concerned as he just tightened the grip on his gun. I didn't waste anymore time as I flew toward them quickly, spreading my arms apart as I shot ectoblasts at the both of them, hoping to just knock them out. _Ghost hunters,_ I thought a bit disgusted as my chest clenched, _really sadistic ones. _My blasts hit their targets, taking them off guard as they flew backwards. Ectoblasts didn't really affect humans- it caused no physical harm, but depending on it, it could occasionally just knock them off their feet.

I flew up toward the sky, hoping to get out of their line of sight before they got their bearings back.

"Catch me if you can, jackasses," I yelled out as I dodged a few shots from an ectogun.

The shots flew by me and I twisted and turned to avoid getting shot down. Their aim was better than the Fenton's though, but I doubted I would have to be careful. _Pffttt like these idiots could hit me- _I was cut off as something hit me in the gut, causing me to crash down. I hit the ground with a loud THUD and when I gathered my wits, I found myself in an anti-ghost cage. _Well crap. I didn't think this through. _

* * *

No matter how much I tried to fight, how much I yelled, how much I cursed, and how much I even bite, kicked, and squirmed, it didn't matter. I was tied up to an operation table with anti-ghost cuffs, still in ghost form, but my clothes were torn up and barely even covering anything. My body burned; they had cut into it so much that I knew there was going to be scars. It felt as if I was constantly on fire, everything hurt. They had cut into me, torn me apart, but I refused to stay silent. I refused to give in.

I didn't know how long I've been here, but it couldn't have been too long. Still, it was long enough. I had to get out. I had to get free. I was a human being- part ghost, but I was not some experiment!

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I thrashed despite the pain the movement caused.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

My voice came out rasped and dry, ending in a loud cough that made my chest constrict painfully. My throat was so dry from all the screaming, lack of water, and the coughing. The men just laughed at me as they towered over the table. The lights were dim and everything looked blurry. I gritted my teeth as I continued to pull against the restraints, despite how much they burned into my wrists.

"It's amazing how much it looks like that Phantom punk in Amity," one of them commented, "It could hold the secrets to Phantom."

_No,_ I thought. If they found out about my human form then Danny could get exposed. I couldn't let that happen! _I won't let them! _I let out another scream, my throat burning from it, as I felt them cut into my chest again.

* * *

I felt like I was going to pass out soon. If I passed out now then it would be too late; they would find out about my human form. I looked down in a desperate attempt to find something, anything, that could help me. Through the torn up scraps of my top, I could still see the amulet that Loa gave me shining slightly in the dim light. _Loa! She could… She could help… But how do I summon her… _I couldn't touch it. I couldn't recite anything, not with how dry my throat was, plus I didn't know any spells. _How can I do this? Loa? Loa?_ The amulet started to turn ice cold, bringing relief. I closed my eyes, _that… That feels nice… _I lost myself slightly; I heard nothing, saw nothing and felt nothing but the pain in my body.

"….-arlin'? Darling? Can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting when I saw someone over me. I whimpered slightly. _Please just… Just don't start experimenting on me again…_ I relaxed when it wasn't one of the men. It was a very familiar ghost, whose red eyes were looking at me in concern. The voodoo ghost was waving his hand in front of my face, but he stopped when he realized I was awake. He let out a sigh of relief as he undid the anti-ghost cuffs. It took all I had to not just hunch into a ball and scream from relief- if I even could. I didn't think that I could move if I wanted to. Everything just… it hurt so bad…

"Oh good, I was worried there that we been too late."

"W-Where's Loa," I croaked, causing him to wince.

"My darlin' wife be taking care of these _pests,"_ he scowled in distaste, "You… You need your rest lil' dear. I be helpin' you."

"D-does Loa need help," I asked, only to end up coughing again.

Bayou tsk'ed at me slightly as he handed me a glass of water, but not before he added a strange little bottle of red liquid to it first. I didn't even care if it was poison at this point. He helped me sit up and slowly drink the water. I was able to make out the forms of the men in the corner and I bit back any bile at seeing their bodies all bloodied, twisted and _dead._ _Did… Did Loa did that… for me? To protect me? _

"Sip, don't gulp, darlin'. Should help you heal too. Don't ya worry about Loa, my darlin' can take care of herself, did all the work takin' out these agents. She's mad as can be 'bout this whole mess, she is. She'll be back soon as she can be and those _disgusting pests_ won't be able to capture my dear. My main concern be you right now. Why if Loa found out that I didn't take care of ya, I would be fearin' for my afterlife."

He winked goodheartedly, probably trying to get me to laugh. It didn't work. Bayou sighed deeply as I continued to sip at the drink, slowly and carefully. The water felt like heaven as it soothed my throat and washed away the bad taste in my mouth. I was half-way through it when I could feel something else. There was a bit of tingling over my body, soothing and cool. I closed my eyes in relief as I felt the soreness, the pain, all of it… It was slowly melting away. When I opened my eyes, I felt better than I did before. Breathing didn't hurt and I could fully open my eyes. Bayou was smiling at me.

"There, you be good as new."

I sat up fully, aware that it didn't hurt to do so anymore, and looked down at my body. My clothes were still ruined beyond repair, but my body… It no longer had the many wounds they had left. Instead, faint light scars littered my body. I was… I was healed… Bayou continued to smile at me as I looked up at him with wide, thankful eyes.

"…Thank you," I whispered as I reached a hand out and touched the skin on my stomach, tracing over some of the scars.

Bayou dipped his head at me and before we could speak anymore, a blurred figure rushed into the room, enveloping me in a large hug. It took me a moment to realize that it was Loa, who was crying as she held me close to her chest.

"Oh you poor baby," she sobbed, "You darlin' lil' dear. I should have got here sooner, but don't ya worry, I gave those… those… _bastards… _hell and they sure as hell won't be hurtin' no body no more!"

I thought about the bodies that were in the corner and my stomach turned as I gulped. _She… She did that… She killed humans… She killed… That's… That's not okay, but they were bad people… They hurt ghosts… _I tried to force any debate about it into the back of my mind. It didn't really matter. Not right now anyway. She saved me. She saved the other ghosts. If Danny had caught them doing that, what's to say he wouldn't lose control? Would it really be any different? _She killed them… Because they hurt me,_ I repeated, _they hurt me… They hurt so many others… _I bit back a sob as I clutched onto her tightly, tears bristled at my eyes. Loa rubbed comforting circles on my back.

"Oh darlin', you be okay now, you be okay…"

* * *

As soon as we were done clinging to each other, Loa and Bayou had quickly taken me out of the facility and back outside. Loa was careful to shield my eyes so I didn't see any of the bodies of the men. I didn't mind. I didn't want to see them. I don't think I could stomach it if I saw any more bodies. Outside in the fresh air was nice and I took a deep breath. The fresh air was so nice in my lungs and my stomach felt a bit better now. Loa had her arm wrapped around my shoulders, her eyes looking at me with motherly concern. Bayou stood by us, facing away from us to look at the facility; I didn't have the strength to look at the building even if I was now out of it. My ghost sense had been going off constantly from all the ghosts the men were holding; they were now free and were flying everywhere. Most of them paid little to no attention to us. Though the two ghosts I had tried to save, which had landed me into this, did wave at me before they disappeared.

I took another deep, slow breath and stood up a bit straighter. Thanks to Bayou's magic, my clothes were back to being in one piece and my backpack, along with its contents (which included my camera and the thermos), was returned to me. Loa loosened her grip on me as she turned to face me head on with a small smile. She placed her hands on my shoulders,

"Ya still wantin' to travel?"

I nodded,

"This…This hurt… But I want to complete my journey around the world. I want to see everything there is to see."

She nodded solemnly and removed her hands from my shoulders as she sighed. Bayou turned and walked over to us, putting a hand on Loa's shoulder. She looked at him lovingly as he looked at me with a solemn look.

"You best take care of yourself. The amulet will still summon Loa if ya need help and I be followin' her… Where ya think on headin'?"

"Australia," I said confidently, "And I promise, I won't get into trouble."

Loa turned to give me a dry look, causing me to laugh nervously.

"Well," I added, "Not too much trouble anyway…"


	12. Coral Reef (Sydney, Australia)

**Chapter 11- Coral Reef (Sydney, Australia)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

The coral reef, just by Australia, was absolutely amazing. Now, I could be doing a lot of other things, but Arizona taught me that roughin' it in the desert was hard. If dealing with scorpions was hard, I can't really begin to imagine how hard it would be in Australia where there are a lot of giant spiders. Not to mention kangaroos. _Kangaroo Jack_ taught me that kangaroos are not nice. I could see the Sydney Opera House or one of the other millions of cool things, but frankly, I really wanted to see the coral reef. Since I had talked to Serena, which was a few months ago, I had gotten a bit curious. Granted, I wasn't too thrilled about being in the ocean in ghost form again. Though Serena apparently liked it.

It really was amazing though. Being underwater, seeing all the fish swim around me as if I wasn't there, and all the fantastic colors. It was just… I couldn't believe that _nature_ could make it. It was so beautiful. I let out a sigh of awe as I looked around with wide eyes. However, my fascination was short lived as a blue wisp escaped my mouth. _Just once I would like to go somewhere without running into a ghost!_

"Well look what we have here," a deep, rough, masculine voice taunted, "A little lost guppy?"

I turned with a deep scowl, coming face to face with the ghost. He, at least I was almost sure it was a he, stood about eight to nine feet tall with a strong but lean build in a black pinstripe suit, but something about it had a vintage feel. A black fedora was on his flat head and it was only then I realized that he was resembled a shark, but his eyes weren't the same pitch-black and instead were dark blue._ As if someone made a shark-human hybrid… _My eyes widened in realization that it was the same ghost Serena had mentioned. Then his words registered in my mind.

"Guppy," I repeated, my voice coming out strong, "I'm not a guppy! And I'm not little or lost either!"

He knelt down to be at my level, sneering.

"Watch that pretty tongue of yours, kid. It'll get you in trouble… But really, what's a young girl like you doin' here? It's dangerous."

"I can protect myself," I snapped.

"Really, now? I thought I could protect myself and now look at me," he motioned toward his body, "I'm dead. Been dead for a long while now… Huh, I wonder what year it is anyway… Back when I died, it was sometime in the 1940s… Look, it doesn't matter, what are you doin' here?"

I huffed slightly, crossing my arms across my chest. He didn't seem intimated by me, which really, why would he? He looked like a mafia boss, not to mention the shark attributes he had. He was still knelt down, his face close to mine; his breath smelt like dead fish. I crinkled my nose slightly and a small wisp escaped from my mouth; another ghost was nearby. Before I could answer him, there was a sudden strong current that sent him a good distance away and straight into a large rock with a great force. _That's got to hurt… _Yet, I was unaffected. I made a step toward him, planning on making sure he was okay because I did not want a strong shark-like mafia ghost mad at me. I did some stupid things, but I was not _that _stupid. The mysterious ghost stood in front of me and I nearly cheered that it was Serena. The ghostly mermaid stood in front of me protectively, her hand clenched into a fist and held into the air. It took me a moment to realize she was the one who had sent the current and was currently using the water pressure to hold the other ghost to the rock. Her brows were furrowed in a scowl, but her expression softened as she looked at me.

"Are you okay," she asked gently, "I just got back 'ere not long ago, didn't expect to see ya, ya ankle biter*… And I certainly didn't expect to see that bloke bailing you up.* What a bastard, ganging up on a child…"

She turned away from me as she glared at the ghost. He was struggled against the strong water current holding him, cursing at the top of his lungs. I could hear him from where we stood.

"WHAT A LOAD OF FUCKING BUM RAP*! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT CALL GIRL, KID*! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG!"

"YOU ARE ALWAYS UP TO SOMETHING!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!"

Serena cursed under her breath, but the other ghost was more vocal about his cursing as he continued to scream. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. It was pretty clear that Serena hadn't gotten over her hatred for the other ghost, or her fear as he apparently hadn't met her. I coughed to get Serena's attention and she turned to me as I spoke,

"Umm… He wasn't doing anything wrong, actually… Think you can let him go?"

"Let him go," Serena repeated, "That bloke, Lockjaw? He's a bloody monster!"

_Lockjaw must be his name,_ I thought as Lockjaw screamed, his voice coming out like a roar.

"THAT IS REALLY OFFENSIVE!"

"SO WAS CALLING ME A WHORE," she screamed back, "AND SHE IS A BLOODY ANKLE BITER, YOU DON'T JUST SWEAR LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF A KID!"

"MY KNOWLEDGE ON AUSTRALIA IS LIMITED BUT IF BLOODY MEANS HELL THEN YOU ARE CURSING JUST AS MUCH AS ME!"

Serena's eye twitched and I could see a small glint from where Lockjaw was pinned. It took me a moment to notice that glint was from his teeth; he was smirking. I bit the bottom of my lip. _They argue like an old married couple,_ I thought amused. Serena gave a sigh of defeat,

"Fine."

She flicked her wrist and loosened her fist. The current disappeared and Lockjaw was free. He wasted no time in coming straight toward us, a, what I assumed was supposed to be, charming smile on his face. He gave Serena possibly the most flirtiest look I ever seen a shark face give. I shivered slightly, but Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Get that look off ya face. I pinned ya to that rock, I won't hesitate to do so again."

"Don't say that, gorgeous. I don't even think we've been properly introduced."

Serena gave me a look that told me that she was obviously annoyed. However, she looked away briefly before she turned toward Lockjaw and gave him a flirty look back. Though her eyes screamed that she was not only uncomfortable, but scared.

"You're right," she said in a very honeyed tone, "I'm Serena… But I know exactly who you are, Mister Lockjaw."

She gave him a small forced grin as she got a bit closer to him, using her fingers to gentle rub up and down his chest. He got a predatory grin on his face and I looked away uncomfortably.

"Really, now?"

"Really," she continued and she dropped the fake smile as she poked him in the chest roughly, "I don't have to know you personally to know that you are a no good, womanizing, bloody monster!"

_She must really hate him or really hate sharks,_ I thought. The last poke she gave him had a bit of a wave current behind it, sending him backward a few feet. He looked at her shocked for a moment before his face showed aggravation. Serena huffed, gave me a nod as a goodbye, and quickly swam off. Lockjaw stood a bit stunned before he swam after her.

"Now you wait just a second!"

Just like that, I was left alone with an awkward silence. _Okay then… I guess I'll just… Take my leave… I hope they work it out though…_ _Next stop, I think I'll go to Tokyo…_

* * *

**_*Ankle Biter: small child_**

**_*Bloke: man, guy_**

**_*Bail up: to corner someone physically _**

**_*Bum rap: false accusation_**

**_*Call girl: prostitute _**


	13. Kitsune Romance (Tokyo, Japan)

**Chapter 12- Kitsune Romance (Tokyo, Japan)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

I was grinning ear to ear as I made my way down a back street just outside Tokyo. I didn't understand the language, but they apparently did understand money. Having grabbing some money off passersby's in the city, I was able to pay for multiple things that looked pretty interesting- souvenirs like animatronics cat ears, a giant lollipop, and some _very_ colorful bright clothes. Normally I wouldn't have bothered with clothes, or colorful ones at that, but the clothes were just really eye catching. The cat ears stood on my head as I sucked on the lollipop. Having seen the city (along with several animes that were playing on TVs with subtitles- _who knew anime could be so awesome and action-packed?)_, I was now headed down a more secluded area. The city had a lot of attractions. However, the more rural area allowed me to see if I could find a Japanese ghost and see shrines. The Japanese had a religion that was kind of cool, though I didn't know much about it. I was hoping if I found a shrine that someone, maybe a priestess or something, could explain things to me.

It took awhile before I was finally able to spot what looked like some sort of shrine in the distance. Grinning, I started to make my way toward it. The closer I got, the more I could feel the energy around it. It felt peaceful, but there was something else. Something sad- very sad. _Why would being here make me so sad,_ I thought as I ventured closer. The sorrowful feeling was almost overwhelming and by now, I could see that the shrine was abandoned. Was that why it felt so sad? _No, that doesn't seem right… _I wasn't sure what the right way to enter was so I just walked into the old, almost ruined, building that was just beside the shrine. The feeling of sorrow got stronger just as a white-gold wisp escaped my mouth. _White-gold… But my wisps are supposed to be blue…_

"_No one ever visits me,"_ a deep masculine voice said in Ghost Speak.

Turning to face the owner of the voice, I came face to face with what I could best describe as a fox-like ghost. It was a tanned Japanese male, maybe about twenty in appearance, with golden hair that reached his shoulders and golden eyes that had slanted pupils. There was a necklace that hung from his neck on a golden chain; it looked like some sort of pink stone shaped like a flower. He wore some sort of white kimono, but there were two things that stood out the most- the golden fox ears that sat on his head and the seven golden fox tails he had. Unlike the fake cat ears on my head, his fox ears seemed to be real as they twitched and moved slightly and his hair covered where they attached to his head. He titled his head at me curiously, his fox ears twitching. I took a step back slightly, but he didn't seem like he was going to hurt me. He looked _really_ sad, his eyes were just shining with so much sadness.

"_Uhhh hello,"_ I greeted hesitantly.

He gave me a small bow, bowing down to his waist, looking up at me. When he straightened back up, he spoke.

"_Greetings, young foreigner. I am Nao. To whom am I speaking to?"_

_"Uhhh just call me Ellie, I guess."_

I shrugged slightly. Nao looked at me with amusement.

_"You guess at your own name? You are a funny child. You are American, are you not?"_

He gave me a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. The golden eyes still showed a sadness with a stone cold look. The coldness in his eyes took me off guard for a moment.

_"Uhh yes,"_ I said and continued more confidently, "_But I'm just passing through here. I'll get out of your way…"_

_"Yes, please do,"_ he spoke with a calm, yet cold voice, _"I do not like visitors. Should you return, I will not even bother to greet you properly…"_

I started to leave, giving him a look over my shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. He didn't say anything as he just stood in place, watching me leave with a calm face. _O-kay then… Guess I'm not welcomed here…_

* * *

It took me maybe ten minutes to realize there was another shrine across the street. Weirdly enough, it was abandoned too with a sorrowful aura around it. Just walking around the building beside it, caused me to tear up. I didn't even know why I was sad, but it felt like my heart was just being torn apart as if it was broken. _I.. I need to get out of here…_ I wiped at my eyes just as another golden-white wisp escaped my mouth. _Another ghost? _

"_Young spirit, please leave,"_ a pleasant feminine voice echoed around me,_ "Do not let my sorrow become your own."_

I turned to face the owner of the voice. It was a Japanese woman, who reminded me of that Nao guy I met before. Like him, she had fox-like qualities. Her white hair flowed down to almost her ankles and she wore a white kimono. A small emerald jewel necklace sat on her chest with a silver chain. White fox ears stood on her head and nine white fox tails moved behind her in a natural flow. Her face was mostly covered by some sort of Japanese fox mask that she held up with one hand, but I could see her golden eyes looking at me curiously. Before I could stop myself, I asked her the first thing to pop into my head.

_"Are you related to that Nao jerk across the street?"_

Her eyes widened in surprised and her hand lowered, bringing the mask down allowing me to see the white stripes across her cheeks. She was very pretty and appeared to be maybe twenty at the most. Yet, like I had said many times before, one could never really tell the age of a ghost.

_"Nao,"_ she pronounced his name slowly, _"You speak of the kitsune? Is he a kitsune spirit? You said he is close by?"_

Toward the end of her question, her voice had become excited. Her eyes were wide and hopeful. I shifted my weight on my feet a bit comfortably.

"_Kitsune spirit,"_ I questioned, _"What's a kitsune?"_

She back tracked a bit before she relaxed. Her lips turned up in a kind smile and she reached out to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder in a motherly fashion.

_"You are a young foreign spirit, so I will tell you in the simplest form. Kitsunes are considered a Japanese mythological creature that is a trickster, yet I assure you, we are very real. At least we were, once a long time ago… I lived longer than most kitsunes, but time consumed me as well, and here I find myself as a spirit attached to the very shrine I once caused mayhem at. All this time has given me time to reflect on my mischievous ways so I assure you, I bring no tricks."_

_Japanese mythological creatures,_ I thought, _are real… mythological creatures in general are real, or at least once were…And they become ghosts… Cool. Least that explains why the ghost sense was a different color. Gold-white must be the color for Kitsune ghosts or something. _She got a wistful look in her eyes before she shook her head.

_"It's been so long since I have seen another of my kind, or another spirit for that matter… Tell me, what is your name, young one? What brings you to my shrine? You are different than most spirits."_

She had dropped her hand from my shoulder as she moved closer to me. Her movements were fluid and graceful as she sat down on the floor across from me in a criss-cross position, her mask sat on the ground beside her as her hands gripped her knees. Hesitantly, I joined her on the floor.

_"My human name is Ellie. I'm a halfa. Half-ghost, half-human."_

_"Interesting. I have no heard of these halfas, yet I have lived for thousands of years…"_

_"There's not many of us,"_ I admitted as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "_There's only three including me. Danny, my older brother, is another one. And then there's Vlad, but he's a fruitloop… A crazy older guy whose murderous and nuts."_

She gave me an amused look, titling her head to the side as I continued.

_"But enough about me, what about kitsunes?"_

_"There is not much to tell… Originally, we are tricksters, meant to play pranks and such, but as I had said, after so long alone, I have long given up my mischievous ways. The more tails a kitsune has, the more powerful, the most tails I have ever seen on a kitsune is nine. Once we turn a century old, our fur, or in our human form hair, turns either golden or white… I watched as my kind started to decline, slain by humans. There were few of us left and I took sanctuary near this very shrine. Back then, it was so beautiful with many people… I played tricks on the people…"_

Her eyes looked downcast as she recalled it.

_"Some were mean tricks. Some caused trouble and destruction. I enjoyed it and I regret it all with a heavy heart. However, when I was dying- a kitsune illness had taken hold of me. A human from the shrine found me,"_ her voice cracked as she continued, _"they discovered I was a kitsune and was the cause of the destruction among their family. So with a taste of vengeance and scorn, they used their powers as the family priestess of this shrine to bound my spirit to it…. So bound I am."_

I listened to her story with interest, leaning forward. The emotions showed in her voice- the sorrow, regret, and absolute heart-break. It was pretty clear that she was the reason this place felt so sad.

_"What about Nao? The jerk across the street? You looked excited to hear about him."_

She sniffled slightly and gave me an uneasy smile.

_"Child, I do not expect you to understand this, but I love that kitsune. I knew him while we were alive. He… He is the owner of my heart. We planned to wed, but it was close to the wedding when kitsunes started to get slain. I had came here, died and became bound to this shrine, and I never saw him again… You say he is a spirit as well? Tell me child, where is? How close is he?"_

She pleaded with me with big teary eyes. There was something heartbreaking about seeing such an old powerful spirit cry, more so since it was a woman who just wanted to see her beloved again. _This is really sappy,_ I thought with disdain, but I couldn't get upset- not with her.

_"He is close by… Do you… Do you want me to get him for you,"_ I asked slowly, unsure if it would be okay.

She tackled me with a large hug, throwing her long slender arms around my neck. Her kimono practically devoured me and I saw nothing but white. Her tails had moved to wrap themselves around me as she clung to me, crying.

_"You would do that for me?"_

_"Yeah sure,"_ I agreed, _"If it makes you happy."_

She pulled away briefly to wipe at her eyes as she gave me a large smile.

_"My dear, nothing would make me happier. When you go there, tell him his love Yuki awaits him…"_

As soon as she let me go, and bid me a cheerful farewell, I left toward the other shrine. I was a bit cautious since it didn't seem like Nao liked me, but it was for Yuki (I assumed that was her name since that was in her message to him). She seemed to nice. I didn't want her to wallow in sorrow any longer. She had been alive for a long time and dead even longer. She deserved some happiness.

When I entered the other shrine, it didn't take long before Nao appeared before me. Unlike last time, he offered no greetings. Instead he was scowling at me with disgust and anger.

_"I didn't expect for you to return so soon, little Ellie,"_ he said tauntingly, _"Leave now or I will attack."_

He prowled around me, crouched down like a predator eyeing pray. His long claw-like nails scratched at the floorboards. I huffed, not taking his threat seriously.

_"Really? Is that anyway to greet a messenger?"_

His eyes portrayed curiosity, but his stance didn't relax.

_"Messenger,"_ he let out a loud shrill laugh, _"For you to be a messenger there must be a message from someone who knows me. Yet I know no one in this time. Stop with your lies, child, it will only end up making me angry…"_

I scowled and stomped my foot on the ground.

_"Listen here, you jerk! I actually had some news to give you about your Yuki, but if you don't want to hear her message, then forget it!"_

I started to leave, making a point to stomp my feet against the ground harshly. I was almost to the door when his voice called out softly,

"_Yuki…"_

I turned to face him. Nao was back to standing up, but he was looking down. He held a necklace he wore in his hands, rubbing his thumb over it. He looked up at me. The anger and coldness was still there in his eyes, but it wasn't as strong.

_"You… You speak of my love? What do you know of her?"_

The cold tone was gone, replaced by a pleading one as he approached me slowly. He dropped the necklace, letting it hit against his chest. I relaxed slightly.

_"Yeah she said to tell you that your beloved Yuki awaits you."_

His eyes widened slightly, his eyes twitching as he heard my message. His cold nature was gone completely as he approached me eagerly, kneeling down to put his hands on my shoulders.

"_Awaits me? She awaits me? She is still… She is still on this plane? Tell me child where is she? I have heard she was bound to a shrine, so I awaited her here, but I have not spotted her. Tell me child, where is my love? Where is my to-be-wife?"_

_This poor jerk,_ I thought in disbelief. It was obvious that he had thought this was the shrine she was attached to and had been waiting for who-knew-how-long for Yuki. I shifted slightly in his grip as his hands tightened their grip on my shoulders.

_"Ummm… She's here… She's just…"_

_"Just what, child? Please tell me, I must know,"_ he pleaded as he knelt down.

_"…She's bound to the other shrine… The one, you know, across the street." _

The look of absolute disbelief, horror, and _oh my god no_ that came on his face made me want to laugh. I was barely able to contain myself as he let go of my shoulders and collapsed on the ground, falling to his knees, in absolute disbelief. I coughed slightly to get myself together as I put a hand on his shoulder.

_"Hey,"_ I said comfortingly, "_it's not your fault you got the shrines mixed up… Come on, I'll take you to her."_

He let me help him to his feet. As soon as he was standing, he straightened out his kimono and I held out my hand. He seemed a bit out of it and I didn't really trust him walking by himself. He grabbed it, but his eyes were still glazed over with a far off look. He walked with me slowly, taking long strides. He clung onto me like he was a kid. Rolling my eyes, I carefully led him out of the shrine and across the street toward the _real _shrine.

When we entered the building, I could still feel the sorrow, but it didn't feel as strong now. If anything, it was slowly regaining it's peaceful aura. It wasn't long before Yuki appeared before us. She stood a bit at a distance, the fox mask held up to her face, but her golden eyes looked at us shyly. Nao dropped his hand from mine and slowly started to approach her, speaking in Japanese that I didn't understand. Whatever he said worked as she stepped closer and out of the shadows. She brought the mask down and Nao looked stunned. He whispered something in Japanese before he regained himself as he ran toward her. He kissed her passionately before he picked her up with ease and spun her around, causing her to let out a loud laugh. When he put her down, he kept his hands around her waist as he held her close to him. She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder as he kissed her forehead, whispering what seemed to be loving words in Japanese.

_That's… That's kind of cute,_ I thought and I looked away briefly from the intimate moment, shifting my weight from foot to foot. They talked to each other in hushed tones and I thought I heard my name occasionally. Whatever he had said made her laugh as he blushed. Finally, the two pulled away from each other just enough to turn to me. Nao kept his arm wrapped around Yuki as she stood close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Their tails entangled together behind them and if I listened closely, I could hear an almost purr-like sound coming from them. Nao had a large grin on his face, tears bristly at the corners of his eyes, looking at Yuki lovingly. Yuki, however, was looking at me with a smile.

_"Thank you, Ellie. If I… We would have been so close, yet so far, for so much longer if not for you… You have our eternal gratitude."_

Nao let go of Yuki as he stepped toward me. He knelt down in front of me like a knight, bowing his head deeply with his hand over his chest. I looked back at Yuki, a bit confused, but she was just smiling. It was a second before Nao looked back up, but he remained knelt down.

_"When I proposed to Yuki the first time, I did so using this necklace,"_ he reached up and unattached the necklace from his neck- the pink stone still shined brightly, _"We were both young and at the time, she actually hated me, so she declined. I still kept this necklace as a reminder to always be there for her. I made a second, different one, when I had proposed to her a second time years later- the one which she accepted…"_

I looked briefly toward Yuki, who had a hand clasped around the emerald jewel on her neck, before I looked back to Nao. He held the pink necklace in his hands tightly, his fist closed around the stone.

_"We will be together for all eternity. I care not if she is bound to the shrine, I will remain by her side. We will be happy together. I have no need for this necklace no longer. I give it to you now as a thank you for getting me to my love."_

He opened his palm. The necklace looked different now. No longer was it a pink stone, but the golden chain remained. The stone had changed into a glittering white jewel which shined. My mouth dropped open in awe as Nao stood up, careful to not drop the necklace. I allowed him to put the necklace around me, dipping my head for him to do so. When he stepped back, the jewel sat just at my collar bone. I grinned at them both before bowing as a thank you. They bowed back in reply and with that, I took my leave.

_Time to go to… India…_


	14. Glowing Queen (India)

**Chapter 13- Glowing Queen (India)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

India was a very cool place and it was almost hard to describe. The market was busy and loud, people were moving at a fast pace, and the few cars that passed by seemed to be following little to no driving laws. It was _seriously_ packed. If not for my intangibility, I wasn't sure if I would have been able to maneuver my way through the sea of people. Everywhere I looked there was someone selling something. People were shouting from all sides and directions about different products. I had my backpack in front of me, holding onto it tightly. I didn't want to lose anything in it. If someone stole it, I knew I could get it back easily, but if I _lost_ it, then it would be lost with little to no hope of being found.

A blue wisp escaped my mouth and I was almost relived since it gave me a reason to live the market. _Though I could leave any time… I didn't think this through. _I scrambled through the markets toward where my gut told me to go. My gut was usually right. Before I knew it, I was outside the market and away from prying eyes in an empty ally. I looked around cautiously. _Come out, come out, wherever you are, ghost… _My ghost sense went off again just as there was a bright light in front of me. I shielded my eyes and once they adjusted, I saw that the light was caused from the glint of a long ancient sword… _Two swords actually and there's a ghost holding them…_ The ghost in question was a woman with light purple skin and dark black hair covered with some sort of large head wrap. A red chakra, I believed that was what they were called, was on her forehead and golden jewelry adorned her wrists, neck, and ears. Red henna tattoos were across her hands and feet and they glowed with an eerie ghostly aura of their own. Blue and black clothes were draped over in a traditional manner, held together with golden armor at her waist. There was a sash around her shoulders and back that looked like it was made for carrying a baby, but it was empty. She towered over me. The two swords she held were aimed right at me and she glared at me with dark black eyes.

_"Who are you child and how is that you can see me,"_ she asked sternly, _"I do not take kindly to foreigners."_

I adjusted the backpack so it was on my back and then held my hands up in a defensive gesture. She had yet to attack me and I wasn't just going to attack without a reason.

_"I'm a half-ghost and I'm just traveling through. I don't mean any harm, I swear."_

_"You are not of Britain," _she questioned with hostility.

"_No. I'm a half-ghost. I'm from America,"_ I explained, _"But my family origins are actually Irish."_

She nodded approvingly as she lowered her swords, attaching them to holders on her waist. She looked around us cautiously and seeing that no one was nearby, she motioned for me to follow her. _Some say it's not exactly good to follow strangers,_ I mused, _but I'm not one to listen to others._ With an almost pounce in my step, I followed her with a curious grin. She phased through the ally's wall and I followed. What was on the other side amazed me. The wall itself was apparently a ghost portal in disguise because when I walked through the wall, I found myself in an Indian palace. At least it was best described as an Indian palace.

The place was just one huge room filled with very soft looking pillows, blankets, cushions, and more. Golden jewelry hung from the windows and curtains and just about everywhere really. I looked around in awe. The ghost who had led me here motioned for me to take a seat in the middle of a pile of cushions so I did. I plopped down, taking off my backpack and tossing it aside, and groaned from how nice it felt. It was nice to just sit and relax after all the traveling. I closed my eyes to relax. If I wasn't careful I could just fall asleep.

"_Glad to see you are enjoying yourself,"_ an amused voice said.

I opened my eyes to see the woman. She sat down across from me with a tea tray in her hand. She handed me the tray, which held some various different foods and drinks. I looked at her questionably, but she just motioned to eat and drink. I did so cautiously, taking the time to look over and sniff at it to make sure it was safe. It was ecto-laced, which meant that ghosts could eat it. Most of the food seemed to be some sort of curry, but some looked like flour cakes. I started to take a small bite of the curry and my eyes widened. _This is delicious…_ I started to devour it as the ghost spoke to me.

_"I am glad you like the food. I am Queen Rani Lakshmibai. It's been a long time since someone has been able to see me. I could not pass up the opportunity for a visitor. Forgive me if I startled you."_

She bowed her head slightly and I swallowed my bite before I spoke.

_"It's okay… My human name is Ellie. It's… It's an honor to meet you, Queen Lakshmibai."_

I said her name slowly since it was a bit foreign. She smiled at me as I continued to eat the food quickly, savoring the taste.

_"You may call me Queen Rani if it is easier for you, child. You are very amusing… Do all Americans eat like you do?"_

I slurped up the rest of the curry and then wiped my mouth with my hand before giving her a sheepish grin.

"_Umm I don't think so… Sorry…"_

She laughed, the sound coming out loudly and echoing through the room.

_"You are very amusing, young Ellie… You are welcome to stay here for as long as you please. I have plenty of food and many recipes."_

My eyes lit up in excitement. _Food? She's offering me food? For free? And a place to rest? All because I'm amusing? Oh I like her…_

* * *

I ended up staying with the Queen for several days. She told me stories of her days as a real Queen, telling me how she slaughtered many to regain her kingdom, and I told her stories about others places I had visited; her favorite was when I told her about Arachne in Nigeria. In my visit, I had learned that she was a very powerful ghost as a skilled swordsman and excellent with strategy. She fed me so much food that I was sure I gained a lot of pounds. She was very polite, funny and a bit motherly. When it came time for me to continue on my journey, I was almost sad to go. We both stood by the wall which held the contained disguised portal. She had given me curry and some other food for the trip in special containers as well as some very fine silken cloth.

I bowed to her politely.

_"Thank you for your hospitality."_

She bowed back, but not as deeply,

_"It was a pleasure. You are welcome to my lair any time, young Ellie. I wish you a safe journey and may the gods watch over you." _

I gave her a thankful smile and then I headed through the wall, back to the real world. _One day I'll explore the Zone, but for let's get one world done first…_


	15. Lady and the Tramp (Venice, Italy)

**Chapter 14- Lady and the Tramp (Venice, Italy)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

I walked through the streets of Venice, Italy with a big grin on my face. My backpack was secure on my back and I had a huge bread stick in my arms_._ I bit off another bite off the top of it as I walked. _This is seriously good. I never knew bread of all things could taste so good. _I kept eating as I walked and before I knew it, I was already done with the bread, causing me to frown as I wiped at my mouth with my sleeve. My stomach gave a loud grumbling in response; I was still hungry. _Curse my half ghost metabolism._

I spotted a small café down the street, which was still opened despite it being pretty late. People bustled around it happily. There were a few couples sitting at the tables just outside the doors. I watched a waitress, who seemed to be in her thirties with an apron tied around her waist, balance multiple plates on both her arms as she squeezed through people. _That's got to be hard,_ I thought as I headed toward the café.

As I walked, a woman passed me. She was in her thirties and didn't seem to be Italian since she had blonde hair and pale skin. She bumped into my shoulder slightly and her purse slipped on her shoulder a bit, allowing me enough time to get her wallet without her noticing. She didn't even notice that she had bumped into me since she just kept walking. I bit back a smirk, _and she has no idea I have her wallet. _I held the wallet in front of me, noticing that it was leather. _Real leather? That's… That's pretty pricey._ I crinkled my eyebrows, but opened it up and saw that it was mostly empty except for an American driver's license and a bit of spare money. According to the license, her name was Darla Kenny. _Well thank you Darla for paying for my diner._ I put the wallet in my back pocket, keeping the money in my hand, and headed inside the nearby café.

It was easy to spot an empty place in the back of the café. It was a pretty shady corner and it was easy for me to picture it being a bigger table with a group from the mafia like something out of _The Godfather._ Shaking that image from my head, I quickly took my seat. The chair was high enough that I could swing my feet slightly in boredom. There was already a menu at the table that I flipped through until I found something that not only looked good, but had a low number for the price. It wasn't long before the waitress I had seen earlier came walking over, taking a notepad out of her apron pocket and a pen from behind her ear.

Being so close to her, I could see her a bit more clearly than I did before. She did appear to be early thirties or late twenties with wrinkles at her eyes and small creases on her forehead. Her skin was tanned slightly and her hair was thick and very black, pulled into a loose ponytail. She wore something that was pretty standard for a uniform- black slacks, a white button-up, plain shoes, and of course, the apron tied around her waist. The name tag she wore read _Arabella, _so I assumed that had to be her name_._ She gave me a friendly smile, her big brown eyes showed nothing but warmth and kindness.

_"__Ciao il mio nome__ è Arabella. Sarò la tua cameriera. Posso prendere il vostro ordine?"_

I stared at her blankly for a moment. I wasn't sure if she said something about her being my waitress and asked about my order (as that was the standard thing a waitress asked) or if she was insulting me. Considering I only knew the phrases Gear had taught me, it could be either or.

"Uhhh English, please," I asked, giving her a sheepish apologetic expression.

The smile didn't falter,

"Hello, my name is Arabella. I'll be your waitress. May I take your order?"

I let out a sigh of relief that she spoke English.

"Uhh sure. I'll just have the small pasta side, please."

She furrowed her brows briefly as she wrote it down on her notepad.

"Is that all, miss," she asked politely and I shook my head.

At my nod, she gently took the menu from me to place it in her arms and after giving me a brief _'it'll be right out'_, she walked away. However, she glanced back briefly at me, her eyes shining with concern. She didn't get too far, however, before someone ran into her. My eyes widened briefly seeing that it was the same woman I had robbed earlier. She clung onto Arabella with choked sobs, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Arabella, baby," she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"Darla," Arabella asked as she glanced around with a small blush, "I told you that you can't do this when I'm at work…"

"I'm sorry Arabella," Darla sobbed, "But I…I…"

"What's wrong?"

"I lost the wallet," she finally said, "I lost that nice wallet you gave me! I'm so sorry! I guess I dropped it because now I can't find it!"

Arabella let go of Darla as Darla wiped at her eyes. Watching the scene caused a bubble of guilt to rise up in me. _I… I didn't know something as simple as a wallet would cause her to go into hysterics… It's obviously important to her…_ The wallet in my pocket suddenly felt pretty heavy and my chest constricted as I looked away briefly. Yet I still felt compelled to watch the scene. Arabella seemed tense and her expression had hardened. Darla was still in hysterics, crying a bit softly now. Everyone else was ignoring the dramatic scene.

"You… lost it," Arabella said slowly, "You lost the wallet that cost me _months _of savings… My anniversary gift to you and you lost it?"

Her hands were twitching and Darla looked away in shame. The tightness in my chest grew.

"I'm sorry, darling," Darla whimpered, "I know it cost a lot…"

"It's… It's not just the cost Darla," Arabella finally said, her voice tense, "It's… I told you that you have to be more responsible, be more grown-up, act your age. I've been telling you this since we first met and… And it's reckless and irresponsible to just lose something like that… Just go over and take a seat, I'll talk to you after my shift. It ends soon… And don't break anything this time."

Arabella walked away from the crying woman, practically giving her a cold shoulder, but looking closely I could see tears in Arabella's eyes. _She said it was an anniversary gift and saved for months for it and it's obvious that being a waitress doesn't pay much so it might have been the only pricey thing they ever got… _My stomach turned as I saw Darla take a seat by a nearby table; the table itself was set higher than the others with a chair that was also high. She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief from her purse. I gulped thickly. _Do… Do I do something? Should I do something? _I glanced toward Darla again. She was still crying softly and her eyes looked so shameful, regretful, and it was obvious that she was just so sad about losing the wallet. I looked down toward my lap, avoiding looking.

I didn't even notice that Arabella had brought back my dish until I finally looked up from my lap. Arabella, by then, was already on the other side of the café, no doubt finishing her shift. She glanced at me curiously before looking away. The steam was coming off from the pasta and I glanced back at Darla. _It was bought with her money…_ I ignored the grumbling in my stomach and grabbed my dish as I got up.

I didn't say anything as I slid the dish onto the table in front of Darla, which was a bit harder since it was a taller table and I had to stand on my tip toes to do it. She looked at the dish in confusion before spotting me. Her eyes widened briefly before she sniffled and gave me the friendliest smile that she could. Arabella had noticed that I was close to Darla and had moved to cleaning a nearby table as if she wanted to hear our conversation; her eyes glanced at us occasionally.

"Hello," she said gently, her voice a bit croaky from the crying, "Can I help you?"

I inwardly cursed that I was a bit short for my physical age as I struggled, for the briefest moment, to get into the tall chair beside her. I shifted a bit uncomfortable and glanced away from her, not wanting to make eye contact.

"You should go ahead and eat it… It was bought with your money."

I noticed that Arabella had stopped cleaning to openly look at Darla and I. I looked up at Darla, who was looking at me with confusion.

"I don't understand," she finally admitted.

Arabella walked over with confidence and she placed a hand on her hip as she looked at me with a mild glare,

"I think I do… Darla, _amore*, _you didn't lose your wallet… I think this young girl actually stole it."

Her glare on me didn't falter and Darla looked at me a bit surprised. I bit at my lip and got the wallet out of my pocket, handing it to Darla.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it meant so much… I was just trying to get some spare money so I could eat…"

It took me a moment before I had the courage to look up at them again. Arabella's gaze softened and Darla had put the wallet back into her purse. Darla turned to Arabella, causing Arabella to sigh at the puppy dog look on Darla's face.

"I know that look…. Fine, consider it repayment for how I scolded you about losing the wallet."

Arabella turned to me with a sigh. I looked at her in confusion as she put a hand on my shoulder with a small smile.

"You don't have any family here, do you? Any place to go?"

"…No," I answered honestly and Arabella just gave me a firm nod.

"Then you're welcome to stay with us."

I looked at her in shock. Darla was smiling and practically bouncing in excitement. Arabella was just giving me a friendly smile, but could she really mean it?

"Really? After… I just stole from you…?"

"Call it a second chance," Arabella said, her eyes twinkling, her eyes briefly glancing at Darla before she continued, "I could fix you up a real nice homey meal if you'd like."

I couldn't believe it. I just stole something from them, yet they were offering me a place to stay? How could I turn something like that down? Especially with the offer of food? _I can't turn it down…_

"Sure…"

* * *

Their home was pretty nice. It was just a small little house, nothing too fancy. It gave off a very homely feel. There were a few pictures on the shelves and I looked at them curiously. One seemed to be of Arabella's parents (I could tell because they were obviously Italian and they stood in front of the very café I had gone to), a few showed the same couple with a younger looking Arabella, and finally there was a couple of Arabella and Darla. One showed a younger version of them in wedding dresses, someplace in America I was sure because it looked really familiar, one was a selfie of the two of them making silly faces (it was a younger version of them as well so it was taken a while back ago), a few more wedding pictures, and the last one looked like it was taken recently as it showed them in front of the café with their arms wrapped around each other. _That's pretty cute,_ I thought.

Darla gave an excited squeal and grabbed my wrist as she dragged me through the small house, babbling about each room. She showed me where the bathroom was, the bedroom, the kitchen (where Arabella had gotten to work cooking diner) and finally the living room. Darla plopped on the couch, taking me down with her.

"So Ellie, why are you all the way in Italy if you can't even speak Italian?"

"Umm I'm just traveling," I shifted slightly, "I don't exactly have family or anything. I do have an older brother in American though, but he's pretty busy, so I'm just traveling."

She hummed to herself, not questioning _how_ I was able to travel if I was a minor with little money. Before we could continue talking, Arabella walked in.

"It's a small house, but it's home," Arabella said as she gave us an amused smile.

It was then I noticed the blankets and pillow in her hands. She set them on the couch and gave me an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a spare bed and I doubt that Darla and I could fit on the couch together… The food is ready, by the way."

She didn't have to say anything else as I rushed to the kitchen, Darla running after me. I quickly took a seat, licking my lips at the smell of all the food. Darla seemed to be just as excited. Arabella came in after us, shaking her head at our antics, as she took a seat as well beside Darla. The food looked delicious; it was some sort of pasta with Alfredo sauce and garlic bread.

At Arabella's nod of the okay, I dug in eagerly, occasionally glancing up at them to make sure everything was okay. Arabella seemed to be just as much as a messy eater as I was, but Darla was a bit more refined in her eating (despite how excited she was about the food).

"So how did you two meet," I asked casually between bites.

Arabella looked up with a smile.

"We met about ten years ago, at the café. Darla is an American, from a high-class family. No one here really knew her. To my understanding, she had gotten into some trouble with the wrong crowd and then boom! She has is on the streets, no money and being the rich brat she is-"

Darla gave a laugh,

"Ha! Yeah I was pretty spoiled back then."

"-_Anyway,_ she has no idea how to take care of herself and I see her on the streets, crying, and I remember her as the woman who came into the café the day before. Thankfully, my English is pretty good. I thought she was pretty cute and well, my heart bleeds for others deeply, I couldn't leave her. So I take her in. I teach her to be independent. I hire her at the café and somewhere along the way, we fell in love."

Arabella looked over at Darla lovingly and she returned the look. I smiled, _It's like a modern day Lady and the Tramp. Arabella is a poor girl who manages a café, living an average, small life so she's like Tramp and Darla comes from the high-class so she's Lady. That's pretty cute…_

* * *

I ended up staying in Italy for just under a week before I got twitchy and wanted to be on the move again. I didn't have the heart to tell Arabella and Darla that I was leaving though so one night, at about midnight when they were fast asleep, I got ready. I folded the blankets I had used neatly, took a quick shower (which thankfully didn't wake them up), and got all my things together in my backpack. I left a note on the kitchen table, apologizing for living, stating I didn't have the heart to say goodbye, and that hopefully I would see them again someday.

With everything done, I secured my backpack and then took off. _Perhaps next I'll go to Paris._

* * *

**_Amore: love_**


	16. Artistic Muse Part I (Paris, France)

**Chapter 15- Artistic Muse Part I (Paris, France)**

**Third Person**

_France,_ Ellie thought, _is harder to navigate in than I thought. _She looked around with a confused expression on her face. The people that bustled around her down the streets seemed to know where they were going, but Ellie was having no luck in finding a cheap café that she could eat at (with the money she had pick-pocketed from a nearby person). To make matters worse, there wasn't any place that she could find that would make a good shelter for the night. Benches were out in the open, which left little to no protection from the weather and it made her feel exposed, so she couldn't just sleep on a bench.

She spotted a phone booth. _I could call Gear…_ She smirked to herself and headed over, using the last of the coins she had to pay for the call. She opened her backpack and spotted a piece of a paper toward the bottom. She quickly pulled it out, recognizing Gear's hand writing.

_xxx-xxx-xxx_

_Call me if you need my help_

_-Gear_

Ellie quickly punched in the number. It took a moment before she head a dialing tone, some ringing, and finally Gear's voice came on.

_"Hello, you've reached Joe's Whorehouse. You got the dough, we got the ho. How may I help you?"_

Ellie's expression dropped and she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach before she reminded herself that it was Gear's number and that it was most certainly Gear's voice on the other end.

"Gear," Ellie questioned.

"_Oh hey there lil' dude. Didn't expect to hear your voice, especially on a call from Paris of all places."_

Ellie furrowed her brows.

"How did you know I was in Paris?"

"_Do you want the legal answer or the not-so-legal one?"_

Ellie sighed slightly and knew she would regret her answer. Still, she couldn't stop her curiousity.

"Both, I guess."

_"Well the legal answer is that the number tipped me off. The not-so-legal answer is I kind of traced this call before I answered it and found the location. Speaking of, there's a camera to your right on the building, do you see it?"_

Ellie glanced around briefly, but she quickly found the security camera on the nearby building that was pointed directly at her.

"Yeah."

_"Say hi, that's me. Hacking is a miraculous thing, really. So what can I do for you?"_

"Well you said to call if I ever needed help and…"

_"Ah so you want some help… Well just hang on, I think I know someone that can help you there in Paris."_

There was silence on the other end for a brief moment. Ellie tapped her fingers against her leg as she waited, playing out the tune of a song before finally Gear's voice came back on.

_"Okay I called my friend and they're more than willing to help you. Don't worry they're a great person, hella lot better than me that's for sure, and they're pretty nice. Their name is Clarice and they live just about a few blocks from where you're at. Clarice is a fashion designer and they're hella cool and only a year older than me so you won't be staying with an old dingy man or anything."_

"How do you even know a fashion designer," Ellie asked in disbelief.

_"It was when I visited Paris for like a week and I met them- had some fun times with Clarice, the party animal, great kisser too."_

Ellie winced slightly, _I really didn't need to know that. _She was just thankful Gear didn't get into any more details about her 'fun' with Clarice as she continued speaking,

_"Clarice actually designed a few things for me, but they're like in the back of my closet somewhere by now. Just a heads up though, Clarice is nonbinary, so don't like call them a girl or shit. You got that?"_

Ellie furrowed her brows at the unfamiliar term, _'nonbinary_.'

"What?"

_"Look, kid, I don't expect you to know too much about this topic or ones like it, but let me explain something to you in simple terms, not everything is black and white, rather shades of gray. This applies to everything and everyone, including gender identities and sexualities. There's a lot of terms, lots of shit to learn so I can't exactly educate you on everything but if you have any questions feel free to ask later. The important thing to know is that just because someone looks girly or feminine does not make them a girl and the same goes for someone who is more masculine. Genitals does not equal gender and appearance does not gender. Same thing for someone who likes certain things, what you like doesn't make your gender more or less valid, your likes have nothing to do with gender… Anyway, binary is boy and girl, the typical thing- a girl who was born a girl, a boy who was born a boy. Nonbinary means anything that is not binary, it's an umbrella term for things like genderfluid, agender, bigender, transgender and more. It also can be used as it's own term. There's a shitload of different terms for gender, and sexuality for that matter. Does this make sense so far?"_

Ellie nodded her head as she took the information in.

"Yeah… I think…"

_"Good. So some people who are nonbinary or anything under the nonbinary umbrella don't feel comfortable with people calling them by the pronouns that go with the gender they were assigned at birth. So they go by something different. Kind of like, say, a transmale does not want to be called a girl, so instead of calling them 'she', you say 'he.' Right? But there's a lot more pronouns than he and she that are gender neutral. The most popular one is using 'they/them/their'_ _as a singular gender neutral pronoun, which is grammatical correct by the way. Got it?"_

"Yeah… So Clarice is nonbinary and prefers _they_ pronouns, right?"

_"Right you are. I just thought I'd give you a heads up so you don't accidentally mis-pronoun them and it saves Clarice having to go through that awkward conversation of explaining all of this. So their house is really a studio apartment thing. It's a few blocks away. Clarice will be waiting outside the building. I told them to wait outside with a sign that said 'Ellie' on it so they should be easy to spot. See ya later."_

Gear hung up, leaving Ellie by herself. She shook her head slightly at the information overload as she hung up the phone. Then she secured her backpack and headed out. _I wonder what Clarice will be like._

* * *

It took a while of wandering around before Ellie spotted a person standing outside a tall building holding a sign above their heads that read _Welcome to Paris, Ellie_ in clear English. _That must be Clarice._ Ellie ventured closer toward the person, her hands on her backpack straps protectively. As she got closer, the person became more defined. They were pretty tall, about nineteen or close to it, with slightly tanned skin, dark green eyes and long blonde hair that was covered with a pink beret. Their build was a bit broad and slightly masculine, but they wore a pink skirt with blue leggings and a blue cropped shirt with a white tank top underneath that made their chest flat. The pumps they wore added a few extra inches to their height.

Ellie walked up to them a bit hesitantly.

"Umm excuse me, are you Clarice?"

They turned to Ellie with a grin on their face as they lowered their sign. They knelt down a bit to be more on Ellie's level.

"That would be me."

Their voice was a bit deeper than Ellie expected, but she paid no mind to it as Clarice continued,

"You must be the fabulous Ellie that my _ancien amant_ told me about."

Ellie gave a friendly smile at Clarice, who returned the smile as they stood back up to their full height.

"Ah well, Ellie, come along now. The studio's upstairs. I fixed a bed for you and diner is all ready, but I must say, you really need a shower."

Ellie frowned slightly as Clarice pinched their nose as they walked away, expecting Ellie to follow. The girl did follow them, but she did so with a small huff as she sniffed at her pits. She crinkled her nose. _Yeah they're right. I do need a shower, geesh._

* * *

The studio itself was pretty big on the top floor of the building. It's floors were hard wooden and there were large windows giving a great view of the city. There were several racks of fabrics, sketching desks, mannequins, and other materials needed throughout the large spacious room. In the back, however, were a few doors that lead to the bedrooms, bathroom, and a spare room.

Clarice smirked as they spotted Ellie walking out of the bathroom, now cleaned and fresh. Ellie, dressed in clean clothes curtsey of Clarice, stepped out with a towel still wrapped around her head as she dried her hair. She spotted Clarice leaning against the nearby wall with a devilish smirk and felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

"What," she asked slowly.

"You're perfect."

"What?"

Clarice walked over, their pump heels clicking as they went, and started gesturing to Ellie's body.

"You're absolutely perfect and now that you're clean I can actually see it! You're just so rugged! So inspiring! And Gear told me how you're traveling tPerfect measurements that I need and… that's it!"

Ellie paled slightly as she backed away,

"What is it?"

"You," Clarice said sternly, "You can stay here on one condition! You get to my new model!"

_What did Gear set me up with,_ Ellie thought horrified.

* * *

**_Ancien amant: former lover_**


	17. Artistic Muse Part II (Paris, France)

**Chapter 16- Artistic Muse Part II (Paris, France)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

Staying with Clarice was actually a lot of fun, though I didn't really appreciate the dressing up they did to me. In just two weeks, I had about ten new outfits that thankfully fit my style, but it was still a lot. _Though Clarice is a pretty awesome designer, I'll give them that. _Two weeks with Clarice gave me time to learn a lot about them. For example, they hardly ever sleep, they met Gear when she visited France (it was then that I learned Clarice knew Gear as one of her alias, Alice White) and they actually dated while Gear was in France, and Clarice was a huge workaholic. Normally they get very absorbed into their work, which was why I stood in the bedroom I was giving with confidence as I transformed into my ghost half. Two weeks was much to long to stay in one place and it was also much too long without going ghost.

Feeling the rings wash over me, I closed my eyes in relief at the familiar sensation. I had my backpack on my back and there was a note left on the bed about how I was sorry that I had to leave. However, just as I was about to take off, the door opened. In panic, I didn't think to turn invisible or to just fly away quickly. Clarice stood in the doorway, eyes widened with a cup of coffee in their hands. Their hair was all over the place despite being in a messy bun and there was faint bags under their eyes. For a fashion designer, they didn't look that fashionable being half-asleep in a messy old stained t-shirt and sweats. They looked at me in absolute shock, glancing at the note on the bed and my backpack before focusing back on me.

"Ummm hi," I offered weakly, unsure how they were going to react.

The shock wore off as they set their coffee down and rushed over to me, their hands moving wildly.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you were just about to leave without saying goodbye to me if you to tell me what the hell are you doing? Don't give me any of the 'it's a wig and contacts' bullshit because I saw the light wash over you like a freaking Sailor Moon transformation and that outfit was _so_ not in your bag and I know because I looked through you bag and that's some high-quality fabric that you wouldn't be able to afford."

They glared at me lightly with a hand on their hip, shifting their weight to one foot in a very sassy, _'don't mess me with'_ pose. I gulped nervously.

"Would you believe that ghosts are real?"

"Of course ghosts are real," Clarice scoffed, "I've been to the catacombs_, __un peu*, _and aliens are just as real too. But you are solid as can be."

They poked my shoulder as if proving their point and I shifted a bit.

"Ummm yeah, but the ghosts you're thinking of are spirits, they're pretty weak so they don't have a solid form… But ghosts are a lot like people except they come in many shapes, sizes, colors, and appearances. They all live in a different dimension called the Ghost Zone and I… Well, I'm a half-ghost."

_"Putain de merde*, _Ellie, don't go pulling my leg like that…"

"But it's the truth," I huffed, "I'm a half-ghost."

Clarice shook their head as they took a seat on a neary chair. They put their elbows on their knees and rested their chin on their hands in a thoughtful position as they got a very thoughtful look in their eyes.

"Okay," they finally said, "Okay, let's say you rre half ghost… Let's say I believe that there is a Ghost Zone, or whatever you called it… Just… Why are you here then? Trying to find a new place to haunt?"

They looked at me with a joking expression, but it didn't seem to reach their eyes. I gave a small smile.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just trying to see the world while I can."

They nodded as they stood back up. They stood close to me, looking me up and down as if I was under a microscope and I barely contained a shiver. They gently touched my shoulder at the ghostly uniform I wore and pinched at the fabric with a disgusted expression.

"The fabric is much too tight, I take back everything I said about this! This is disgusting! You can't travel the world in this… this… disgrace!"

"Excuse you," I squeeked, my face heated up, "What's wrong with my outfit?"

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, but they just clicked their tongue at me.

"I can do much better and I already have your measurements…"

Clarice gave me a sly grin and it didn't take a genius to know what they were implying. I gave a sigh of defeat,

"Fine… I'm due for a new ghost outfit anyway… After you're done with that, you can help me with new ghost names too…"

* * *

It took a full ten hours before Clarice finally had finished the outfit. It took that long because I had shadowed her as she worked, making corrections on certain things. I didn't want an over-the-top outfit, just something nice and simple. Something that would be a bit different. I wasn't sure how I felt when I learned that it was not going to be the classic black and white color scheme, but I was sure that whatever Clarice came up with that it was going to be good.

I stood in front of the mirror in the new outfit, still in my ghost form. Clarice did… a fanastic job. I turned slightly as I admired myself and the outfit. It was pretty simple- short black shorts, a black cropped sleeveless hoodie over a neon green tank top, a neon green belt (which the Fenton Thermos could attach to), fingerless gloves (one was neon green and the other was black) and black combat boots with green belt buckles (which she claimed were some old boots she had but never wore).

"What do you think," Clarice asked, nervousness lacing their voice.

"This is… amazing," I answered honestly, stunned, "This is awesome and kick-ass."

"I'm glad you like it."

They sighed in relief as they came over, looking over it themselves giving a nod of approval. I could see the relief and pride in their eyes. Clarice gave me a cheeky grin as they puffed out their chest in pride.

"Now that the outfit is done, it's time to do names! Here, I already have a small list!"

They ran over to their desk, pulled a piece of paper from their sketchbook, and ran back over. Looking at the list, Clarice read me off the names.

"Most of these are French, by the way… So far I thought of Essence or maybe Moral? It means morale or spirit. Then for actual names I was thinking Edith, meaning gift from God, or Enide which means soul. Then of coures there's Marian which means little rebel because let's face it, you are a little rebel. You have spunk, which is good especially for someone of your age and I hope you always have the spunk so you don't take any shit from anyone… What do you think?"

I crinkled my nose slightly. _Essence sounds kind of cool. Edith, Moral and Enide sound old-fashioned and boring though… Marian sounds appealing… _I gave her a grin and stuck out my hand for a handshake,

"Marian it is!"

They let out a squel as they ignored my hand and went for a tight hug.

"Oh you're so cute! Marian is just the perfect name for your ghostly form!"

I squirmed slightly in their grip. _Please let me go… This is suffocating…_

* * *

I only stayed for another two days; Clarice wasn't exactly happy with me for leaving so soon. They calmed down as soon as I had explained that I was just getting too twitchy staying in place. I needed to be back on the road, exploring the world. They understood and they gave me a few things to help for the road (after getting their picture taken with me in ghost form that was). Aside from the clothes they had given me during my stay and the new ghost form uniform, they also gave me some food for the road. To my surprise, they also gave me my own cell phone (insisting that they had more than enough money to pay for it). The phone's only two contacts so far were Clarice and Gear.

I stood in ghost form just by the window with a small smile, a hand clutching my backpack strap. Clarice hugged me tightly,

"I'm going to miss you, Ellie or rather Marian in this form. You be careful, take care of yourself, and remember to call me if you need anything."

"You got it," I swore.

They finally let me go and after one final goodbye, I was gone, ready to head to my next destination. _Stonehenge here I come._

* * *

**_Un peu: Little bit (in this case it's Clarice's nickname for Ellie)_**

**_Putain de merde: Holy shit_**


	18. Alien Invasion (Stonehenge)

**Chapter 17- Alien Invasion (Stonehenge/Wiltshire, England)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

Something about Stonehenge reminded me about Easter Island. Maybe it was the mystery surrounding them. Maybe it was the beautiful landscape… Or maybe it was because once again I found myself in a tour group a small distance away from the stones themselves. They were still close by, but the roads built around them for walking were not close enough for someone to touch them or anything. I supposed that was a good idea- close enough for some good pictures, but not close enough for any damage to be done to the stones. _But it's kind of a bummer,_ I thought, _I really wanted to get a closer look. _

To be honest, there was something off about Stonehenge. It felt like I was an outsider as if I wasn't meant to be there, walking where I was, seeing what I was seeing. It didn't feel like anyone was supposed to be here actually. It all felt wrong. As if it couldn't get any creepier, if I squinted at the stones it looked like someone was standing in front of one of the stones. My ghost sense didn't go off, so there was no ghosts thankfully. However, I could swear that I could see the outline of someone standing just in front of one of the stones as if they were invisible. As soon as I spotted them, the outline blurred as if it moved and I crinkled my brows slightly. _Did I… Did I really see that or am I just imagining things?_

I shook my head and decided to listen to the tour guide, who was giving everyone some pretty interesting facts. The land Stonehenge was on was considered sacred long before Stonehenge itself was built. Scientists weren't sure who built it or exactly why, but it was largely accepted that it used to be some sort of temple or healing house. As the tour group continued, I lingered back and stared at where I thought I saw someone by the stones.

_Something's up… I can just feel it… I didn't imagine that…But my ghost sense didn't go off? _

* * *

It wasn't until after everyone had left and the sky was lit up with stars. The only light was the moon, which brilliantly showed the stones in all of their glory. I transformed into my ghost half so if anything attacked me, I would be ready. I was so close to the stones that I could reach out and touch them if I wanted to. I decided, however, to _not_ touch them for fear of damaging them. I would never really forgive myself if I ruined one of the world's amazing wonders.

I floated a few inches off the ground as I looked around with caution. Whomever I had saw earlier had to still be here. Whoever they were, they were certainly not a ghost since my ghost sense never went off. So what were they? Was it some human with cloaking devices? A secret agent? Excitement bubbled inside me until the fear of _what if it was the Guys in White_ entered my mind. I lowered myself to the ground and bit my lip harshly. My heart started to pound a bit in fear. If they had come back, if they found me, then I was going to be done for. My ghostly aura pulsed slightly as I became more and more anxious. _No, they aren't here, Loa took care of them and I can always summon her again if I need to…_

The more I looked around, the more I got the sense that someone was watching me. It felt like no matter where I went or how high I flew, eyes were watching me. Yet, I couldn't sense or see anyone. It was so eerie. I shivered slightly as I decided that maybe it was best if I just gave up the search. _Perhaps they did leave after all. _I lit up an ectoblast in my hand so I could see a bit better and turned to leave, only to come face to face with _something_. Purple eyes, with no pupils or whites, stared at me. They were attached to a blue face and that was all I saw before the ectoblast died out as I screamed. _THAT'S NOT A GHOST!_

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

The _thing_ screamed back and soon we were in a screaming match as I scrambled to get some distance between us. My heart was pounding and my breathing was hitched.

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING HUMANOID CREATURE!?"

My breathing became a bit more regular as I looked up to see whatever had startled me. It wasn't a ghost, since my ghost sense didn't go off, but it was _totally_ not human. It was, at least, humanoid and looked masculine with a flat broad chest that had purple swirling tattoos across it, visible since it wore no shirt. It had pure purple eyes that were dark and didn't seem to blink as it looked at me with apparent horror and fascination. It wore only black trousers with no shoes, revealing the purple nails on its toes. There was a small bag in one of his hands. All of its skin was blue, freckled with purple freckles on its shoulders and cheeks. It had black hair that was shaved on the left side. If I had to guess, it appeared to be maybe sixteen. It held an object in its hand that glowed up like a flashlight, which it was currently trying to get a hold on it.

"Please… don't scare me like that," it huffed with a hand of its chest.

"Don't scare _you_," I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," its voice was laced with a bit of confusion, "I just said that, did I not? Why must humans repeat things?"

It was much calmer now and it apparently didn't deem me a threat. It circled around me, focusing its light on me, with apparent curiosity. I squinted my eyes at how bright the light was. _It,_ I repeated,_ no that's not right, it's not an it so is it a guy? Girl? Or nonbinary like Clarice? _

"What are you," they asked, "You are humanoid and are like a human child, but you are not? I didn't know humans were able to produce their own light like you are? Or that it was common for young children to have white hair? I have many questions."

"Whoa there, bud," I raised my hand to silence it, "Before I answer any questions I have some of my own."

They titled their head and backtracked a bit as they thought about my words. Finally, they spoke.

"That is reasonable. Please ask away."

"_O-kay_… What are you? I mean, you're not a human, you're not a ghost, so what are you? Are you an alien? How am I speaking to you if you're an alien, is it like some sort of language device? You look like you're sixteen, but are you really? And do you plan on over throwing the world? Cause if you do I got some news for you that you may not like as in, _that's not going to happen."_

To my surprise, they actually laughed at my answer, shaking their heads with disbelief.

"I am named Pem and you can understand me because I am speaking English. Yes, I am, by your definition I assume, an alien from the planet of Ilk. It's very _very_ far away. I am not here to, as you said, _overthrow the world._ I'm actually studying it. I'm sixteen in human years, but my planet has sent me here to study Earth. It's plants and animals are very fascinating as are humans, speaking of how old are you? You appear human, but implied that you are not so I assume that your appearance of thirteen human years is incorrect. But why would you believe I'm a ghost? I was under the impression that you humans believed ghosts to be a myth?"

Their eyes seemed to be shining with interest and I gulped slightly at the information. _An alien. A real live alien. I'm talking with a freaking alien. Not just any alien. An alien studying Earth and its creatures including humans named Pem from the planet of Ilk. _I shook my head in disbelief. _You've got to be kidding me. This is ridiculous… Ridiculously cool. _**  
**

"Umm… I am thirteen," I answered hesitantly, "And most people believe ghosts are just a myth, but they're real. But they're not exactly the same as the myths. I'm what's called a halfa. I'm half human, half ghost."

Their eyes lit up intensely as they got a bit closer to me.

"Really? You're half human and half _ghost?_ How come other humans don't know about you? Can you answer some questions I have about _both_ species? Where are all the ghosts? Do you have your own government? Are you really aliens in disguise? Do you humans really only use ten percent of their brain as opposed to Ilks, who use about thirty percent? How can you function with only one heart? Oh and what is your name!?"

"Umm in this form I'm Marian, but my human name is Ellie."

_Oh boy,_ I thought horrified, _this is going to take awhile._

* * *

It took a really long time to explain things to Pem about ghosts. I told him (he did eventually correct me that he was indeed male, but I declined the offer to see the proof) about the Ghost Zone and everything I knew about it. I spoke about the lairs, the Observants, Clockwork, and even about how it was a totally different dimension. I said that ghosts, in way, were also like a totally different species with rules, marriages, and kids. I told him that I was a clone (which he was fascinated by, but I didn't go into too much detail to his chagrin). I told him about Ghost Speak- which I did demonstrate for him. Sadly, I couldn't really tell him much more than that except about the ghosts I met. I told him all about Loa and her husband Bayou, Serena, Lockjaw, Arachne, and the others. He was a very good listener.

I answered his questions about humans to the best of my ability. The questions he had about humans were even harder to answer since apparently he couldn't really talk to humans (though he was working on a cloaking device to get closer and a holographic ring to make him look human). I couldn't answer all of the questions since I didn't really go to school. I knew next to nothing about the government or anything of the sort. I could tell him little facts, stuff I learned about the Moai on Easter Island for example. I did tell him that humans did have one heart, one pair of lungs, and that we did have an appendix though even we weren't sure why it was needed. _Though the most interesting questions were about plants and animals… Still can't believe he had no idea what a cat was. _

In return, I learned all about Ilk. It was _extremely_ far away in a different galaxy. Ilk was a very peaceful, scientific planet with great scientific advancements. He told me that he was young even for his people, being only fifteen of his planet's years as opposed to sixteen of Earth's, but he was extremely smart. He was considered a prodigy with a higher IQ than most adults on his planet so it was reasonable for his science university to send him on the expedition to Earth as they knew nothing about it, just that it was the nearest planet that showed some signs of life and intelligence. He contacted his superiors once every week to update them, which was good I supposed.

Eventually, it wouldn't be long until the sun would come up. It was time for me to leave. I stood up and gave him a goofy grin.

"Well this was fun and all, but I think I should get going now. Traveling the world and all that. Not many humans get the chance to do what I'm doing so I'm making the most of it, ya know?"

"Of course I know, you just told me," he crinkled his nose, causing me to roll my eyes.

_His people are apparently very literal,_ I thought a bit amused. _Oh the pranks I could play on him. _He stood up as well from the place we were sitting on the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular device. He handed it to me and showed me a small button on the side.

"A contacting device. Press it and we will be able to speak to each other. Simple?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "So I guess I'll see you whenever?"

"I suppose so," Pem nodded, "Oh! But before you go, I did have a few more questions."

I nodded, signaling I was willing to answer a few more questions if I could. He reached into his bag and pulled out a few pictures. He handed one of them to me and I could barely stop myself from face palming. _You have got to be kidding me. He's showing me a picture of a dog!_ Well, to be specific I was sure it was Doberman pinsher or something like that.

"What is this," he asked, pointing to the Doberman.

I gave him an amused grin.

"It's a dog."

"Dog," he repeated, nodding to himself before putting the picture back only to bring out another one.

He showed me a picture of a poodle.

"And this?"

"That's a dog too."

_These are all going to be dogs, aren't they,_ I thought exasperated. He seemed a bit confused at my answer and continued asking me what the pictures of.

"They're all dogs, Pem," I said simply, though he didn't seem to believe me.

I shook my head in disbelief as he just stared at all the pictures, muttering to himself.

"Dogs," he repeated softly, "How… They're all dogs…?"

I just laughed as I flew off. _Well if I'm in England might as well visit London…_


	19. Ghost Fights (London, England)

**Author Note: _Poker, the ghost who makes an appearance in this chapter, belongs to Spawn of Nerdom. _This is the last chapter, don't worry though the next DP fic of mine will be up soon (like real soon). It's a Danny Phantom crossover with Ghost Hunt (one of my all-time favorite anime/manga). So please check it out if you get the chance and please review! I hope you enjoyed this fic!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 18- Ghost Fights (London, England)**

**Danielle/Ellie**

London, as it turned out, was not as sunny as I imagined. I mean, in the movies, they show London as a beautiful city (which it was) with dazzling skies (which there weren't). The rain was pelting down like no tomorrow and all the clouds hid any hopes of seeing the sun. I took shelter in a nearby café since it was kind of late and I was more than kind of hungry.

The café itself was nearly empty with only a few people. I took a seat that was off to the side and looked around. There was a couple making lovey-dovey eyes at each other at one table. There was an obvious drunk at another. The only people that seemed kind of interesting were the two men sitting in a corner. One of them was kind of ruggedly handsome with high cheekbones and curly hair and he wore a scarf. He was the one staring intensely at me. It made me feel like I was under a microscope as if he was analyzing me. _What is he a detective or a cop?_ The guy he was with, however, seemed a bit embarrassed and talked in hush tones to the man. I didn't catch too much of the conversation, but it was pretty obvious he was getting onto the man for the staring. Eventually, the first guy stopped staring, but I could see him sneak glances at me every so often.

I ordered something with marmite _(or was it mermite?) _and it wasn't long before someone brought it over to me. _I vaguely recall something like this… Wasn't it banned in Canada or something? _ I ate it with my eyes on the guy who still watched me. I crinkled my nose, barely able to swallow the first bite of it. _Okay appetite is ruined. Mermite, or marmite, or whatever apparently is not my thing… _ I heard someone click their tongue and looked up to see the guy was looking at me with a slightly disgusted, judgmental expression.

_Geesh, what's his deal,_ I thought a bit annoyed. I wondered if the rain had stopped enough that I could _maybe_ go out. If anything to just get away from the guy who kept watching me; it was really unnerving. _Okay, yeah that's it, I can't take this anymore._ I could _feel_ those guy's eyes on me as I got up and left the café. I even briefly looked over my shoulder just to make sure he wasn't following me. The rain was still pelting down thickly and the wind wasn't much help. _Yeah I'll take this storm over that creepy guy. _

I adjusted my backpack strap and headed down the street. I had to pull up my hood to keep the rain from getting me too bad. Even then the rain still soaked me and hit my face, practically blinding me. _Man I just wish there was a way to… Duh… Intangibility. _I had to focus for a second. Using my ghost powers in human form still took a bit of concentration for me sometimes. Though this time it was mostly because it took concentration to use intangibility without the invisibility. It worked. The water fell right off of me, leaving me (for the most part) dry and the rain just went straight through me. I grinned to myself. _Ghost powers, gotta love 'em. _

I walked with a small bounce in my step along the practically abandoned streets. I wasn't sure if it was because it was raining or if it was because that it was only two in the morning, but most people seemed to stay inside. _It's almost creepy. _I looked up at the sky, seeing just peaks of the moon through the rain and clouds. _Like something from a werewolf movie. _I squinted, _but that's no werewolf…_ Something was up there- flying around. A blue wisp escaped my mouth. _Ghosts in London- sounds like the name of a movie… Better go take care of it._

I sprinted for an ally and wasted no time in going ghost. The rings washed over me and now I was _Marian. _I flexed my fingers briefly and then took off toward the sky in the direction of the ghosts. As I got closer, I saw that it was not one, but _two_ ghosts. Both of them appeared to be fighting. I dodged a stray ectoblast and continued forward with a bit more speed. I had to stop them before they hurt someone.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER," a very familiar voice bellowed.

I stopped flying and hovered there. Skulker was floating in the sky as well. He was far enough that I was sure he couldn't see me. _Good… I can't have him telling Vlad where I am or anything… _My chest clenched slightly. _I can't go back to Vlad… I'd rather go to the Guys in White than him. _The ghost that Skulker was fighting came into view. It was a feminine ghost, assumingly a woman, with white skin and black piercing eyes. Her hair was striped with white, black and red, the same colors of her cropped shirt which resembled a playing card. Even her ghostly tail was black, white and red checkered, but a thin belt was around her hips with a buckle that had a joker card on it.

She raised her hand and did a chopping motion, sending flying glowing playing cards at Skulker. He moved, but the edges of the cards created thick cuts into his armor. He glared openly at her, but she didn't seem concerned as she conjured more cards. They hovered beside her in a threatening manner.

"Get out of here," she growled, "Hurting humans is _against the rules_! Unless you want that pretty armor of yours cut into even more."

When she said _'against the rules_', it struck a chord in me like some sort of _déjà vu_, but I couldn't quite place it. The cards moved forward just a few inches. She was willing to chop him into pieces, or at least his armor anyway. I hid my smirk. Anyone who was willing to chop Skulker's armor into pieces had to be a pretty good ghost in my opinion. Skulker grumbled to himself, something about how he had gotten what he came for anyway, and quickly flew off. Despite him leaving, she still sent a few cards after him, creating more cuts into his armor. He cursed at her and flew quicker in an effort to get away from the cards chasing him.

"That outta teach that punk," she huffed.

_I guess I'll just get out of here then,_ I thought a bit uncertain, but before I could fly off she spotted me. I gulped slightly as I glanced to the cards that still hovered near her, unaffected by the rain. Something flashed on her face briefly- an emotion I couldn't place- before she smiled at me as she made her way toward me.

"Hello there. What are you doing out so late, kid?"

Her voice suggested that she was just being friendly, but it held a small threatening tone to it. I stood my ground.

"What's it to you? I'm not hurting anyone or anything," I said defiantly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

My answer didn't phase her. She just continued to smile as she hovered right in front of me, placing herself a few inches higher than I was.

"Maybe you're not, but I think any kid or teen staying out late is asking for trouble. And while you may not be trouble yourself, you can easily get mixed in with the group kinds of people or get caught at the wrong place, wrong time, if you're out in this weather this late at night. So why don't you go home? I'm sure you have someone worried about you."

I briefly thought of Danny and Valerie. I haven't called them in a while. I haven't seen them. Are they doing okay? Did Danny finally get together with Sam? Did Valerie forgive Danny yet? Are they friends yet? Did Danny's parents know his secret yet? I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. I don't really have a home and I don't go to the Zone enough to know if I even have a lair so you might as well just let me be."

She clicked her tongue, her smile faltering.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right… Name's Poker. You?"

"Marian," I said simply, _in this form. _

She nodded at my name, mouthing it to herself briefly. She stood up a bit straighter and snapped her fingers. Just like that, the cards shuffled into a deck before they disappeared as if they were never there. _Cool power,_ I thought briefly, _I wonder what she's obsessed with to have that type of power? Poker maybe? Cards? _As if reading my mind, she smirked slyly at me.

"Well, Marian, get where you need to go, but I better not catch you out this time of night again. Are we clear?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes_. Whatever. _

"Sure."

"Good. See ya whenever then," she waved briefly and then flew off.

Even from my spot, I could hear her muttering something about a ghost named Walker, but I ignored her as I turned in the other direction and flew off. _I guess it's time I see Danny anyway…_


End file.
